Hated or not
by Haoden
Summary: Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between. CHAPTER 11 are out Rated T for now. Can evolve to M later.
1. PROLOGUE

**Autor's note :**

Hello ! This is my very first fiction about Ghost Hunt. I use this as a mean to practice english as I usually write in French, while doing someting that I like (so if you see big mistakes, please, don't hesitate to tell me :) ).

What I like in story is to try to be as near as possible to the original character, so as less as possible of OOCness. I will do my best on that, knowing that I didn't choose an easy pairing. ;) As such, it will be a slow burn story.

This first chapter is to place my pieces in order. Hope it will encourage you to wait for the next chapter.

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other thant new characters.

 **Summary :** Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between. PROLOGUE

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

* * *

Hated or not ?

 **PROLOGUE**

The train wasn't packed. It was early afternoon on a week day. It was the good thing about having her day off in the middle of the week. She was able to go out while everyone – or most of people – were at work. Not that she minded being in the crowd, but definetly, Mai prefered the train when there was less people in it.

There wasn't a better time than her day off to go for a bit of shopping. Her thoughts went back to the time she started to work for SPR. At this time, shopping moments like these were rares. She were young, an orphan of sixteen years old and were buying only necessary stuff.

The train stoped to let people out and on. It was only a few that got on, allowing Mai's mind to stay on her nostalgic thoughts.

Since then, four years has passed by. She had finished school. It was not with the better grades, but she completed it. Mai celebrated her twentieth birthday with the ones she concidered as family. She became a full time investigator at SPR and thus, started to put more efforts to complete her tasks. No more -or practicaly- self allowed off-time, extra napes, chit-chat with friends… She waw still doing these, but on allowed times.

Mai smiled widely thinking about the fact that the one thing that didn't evolved much was her bickering times with Naru, and the fact that he did let her go with it. Thruthfully, she did find herself quit lucky. If now she understand it. He is family, they got to live a lot of things together while on cases and all, but that he put up with it since the very begining is still amazing from her point of view. Which employer would allow his employee to get angry at him since practicaly day one and tell it to his face ?

Some people in the train started to look strangely at her, and so she put a stop to her smiling, even giggling alone.

In the four years times, she got over Gene too. It had been hard. And nobody had been able to help her since, well, she didn't knew anybody who had felt in love with a ghost without knowing it, then had to abandon this first love the moment she discovered he was in fact dead. The worst part being that she had to abandon loving a dead man while still talking to him on dreaming times. In this conditions, it was a hard thing to do. But she was indeed a strong person. So she did and went on and was still happy to talk to him when she had the opportunity.

Mai still had a really good pay check for the work she was doing. It got better when she stopped being a part-timer and was insane when there was two or three cases in the month. This occurrence being rare in itself, Naru still refusing a lot of them.

Thus, sometimes, on her day off, she was going shopping and while doing so, stopped at a really great tea shop to offer her co-workers good tea. And right now, she was on her way to the office with her new finding.

Mai stole a quick glance to the bag in her hand. Today she tasted three different kinds. Hers was green tea with cherry. It smelled amazing and she loved it right away. The second was an earl grey, because she just knew that Naru wouldn't want any other. But the supplier was different than the usual and Mai finded it better. So she was going to give it a try. The last one was a fine black tea. Very simple, very strong, very Lin-like if she had to describe it. Would he like it ? She didn't know. Lin was still pretty silent, one of the things that didn't change much over time. Sometimes she was changing the tea she offered him and never one time had he complained. And for the customers, often troubled and stressed out, Mai finded one with Valerian. She hoped it would do them some good.

The train stoped at Shibuya and Mai got out walking with confidence. The girl always had been strong and had developped into a woman sure of herself. She grew only a bit more, her hair were reaching just under her shoulder and she losted her baby face. All in all, she was a « normaly » cute woman like she had been a « normaly » cute hight schooler. Masako was still cuter. But her strong personnality was a great aset to the general impression.

She smiled while entering the office and her clear voice reached easily everywhere in it.

« Hello Naru, Lin-san! I got you some great tea today too ! »

She had to wait a bit before having an answer back from Naru. She didn't expect any from Lin, as usual. The voice came from his own office.

« Since you are here, again, do make me one »

Naru didn't changed much either and in a simple phrase were still able to tell you that you had nothing to do here in the first place if he wanted to, what were the case on this instant. And all of that without any manners. But it was usual, and Mai didn't mind at all. She went in the kitchen part and prepared two tea for Naru and Lin. The black tea were smelling strong. It was a total change from the gingseng one from the time before.

Tea ready and on a plate, Mai got to Naru first without knocking on the door. Why would she bother when her boss were obviously waiting for her to come ? When she entered, he was reading some printed documents while having some books opened on his desk. Only his eyes moved to acknowleged her.

Mai saw a free spot pretty far from books and computer and deposited the tea there. In the four years times, she learned to not wait anymore for a « thank you » so she just started to try to chit-chat a bit.

« Here we go ! This one is good, I tasted it earlier. »

« ... »

Naru extanded his hand to take a tast of it. It took some more seconds to have a slow reply.

«… It's true. »

« Does anything happened today while I was out ? »

« While I agree that with you out we can actually have some work done, I don't see why you would come here today just to ask something that you will eventualy learn while coming to work tomorrow. Go home Mai. Or maybe you don't actually _need_ a day off and wished me to suppress it later. »

« … huh ?! No way ! I need this day off Naru ! See you tomorrow ! »

Without delay, Mai ran away from the room. It was hard enought to get time « off-work » without having to ad the suppression of this day over a pic of curiosity.

Silence fell on the office at this moment. And Mai took a look at the remaining tea on her plate. She then put a little smile on and knocked on the door. She heard a faint reply and pushed the door open to see Lin near a bookshelf, a thin book open in his hands.

« Hello Lin-san. I was passing by and Naru asked for tea… so I made one for you too. »

Lin looked at her for some time before coming to take it, shortly answering.

« Thank you Taniyama-san »

Four years that they were working together and still, most of the time the talking were resumed to the strict minimum -meaning « Thank you » for the most part-. « Hello » were said by bowing sligthly the head and there don't really have a « goodbye ». And this was excluding talking during cases were they were talking just a little bit more.

It wasn't that Lin still hated Mai. He told her a long time ago that he didn't. He was just like that, not talking much. And often Mai asked herself what he would be saying if really he were talking to her. It seemed off – character. But even knowing all that, sometimes, Mai was really wondering if Lin weren't still disliking her… The sort of thing impossible not to wonder even if the person told you that it wasn't the case.

« You're welcome Lin-san, see you tomorrow »

With that she closed the door, not waiting to see if the tea was to his liking.

* * *

On the morning of the day after, her work were to pack the equipment quickly. It has been decided to check on a case a bit less than three hours away, at Nagano.

Once the equipment in the van, they all took their luggages – they all have conveniently decided to let at work a pre-packed luggage in case of emergency- and got in the van.


	2. Cabin's case - Blind

**Autor's note :**

It seems like the prologue was not so wrong ! I'm glad about it ! I was a bit stressed out that my english wouldn't be good enought !

Thanks a lot for your reviews ! It was such a long time since I received some ! (and a long time since I wrote something, too ! It was on another account, on another manga, a long time ago!) As I go for now, I hope to publish at least once a week. I try to write a bit every day.

I let you on your reading ! See you later !

Usefull information : the story is told on the narrative point of view. If I switch to a character's point of view, I will tell.

* _The two places I talked about there really exists. :) I invite you to look at a map if you want to know where the team had go !_

 **Nannaly :**

Hi !

Et ma première review est en français ! Haha :D C'est une joie de recevoir ce premier commentaire depuis 5 ans ! Pour ma part c'est ma première fic depuis… 9 ou 10 ans ? :P ravie que tu ais choisi ma fiction pour commenter !

Effectivement les histoires Lin x Mai sont rares ! Et souvent assez hors caractère, même si j'ai croisé quelques très très jolies !

J'espère aussi pouvoir voir ma fiction dans son intégralité :D

Je travail sur les chapitres un peu tous les jours avec l'espoir de publier au moins une fois la semaine :)

A bientôt je l'espère !

 **Ullet :**

Thank you !

I try to generaly have light prologue as it is done as the starting point, he do not need to be heavy. I hope the first chapter will come out good too !

Haha I will try but if a Lin x Mai is too fast, it don't feel right on this pairing… well, it is what I think, I can be wrong too. And if I go too fast… it won't last long ! ;)

But be assured, this fiction, even if it show the life in the office or cases, is really romance oriented, so even if not « as a couple, yet » there will be, I think, quit a lot of Lin x Mai moments :)

I will let you tell me !

Thank you and I hope to read you again !

 **BlindSaya** :

Thank you for your review ! I hope i will do a good job on this story ! I hope to read from you agin ! ^^

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other thant new characters.

 **Summary :** Is Lin really is disliking Mai?

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

Hated or not ?

 **1**

 **The Cabin's case**

 **Blind**

Prefecture of Nagano – Nagano - nine o-clock.

The van's doors opened calmly, letting go of the little group of the SPR team. To check on this case, Lin, Naru and Mai were the only ones required to be present. The weather was great and the sun was here so nobody were going to end up wet while carrying the equipments indoor.

Mai took slowly a look to her surrounding. They were nowhere near civilisation, to put it simply. It was some sort of lost land that where located, if she remembered correctly, somewhere between Shōkaku-in Temple* and the mountain of Fujinotoyama*. On the way there, they where able to see some houses here and there but it was a sure thing that neighbors wern't going to be the cause of haunting. Not even one of these houses were visible from their position.

From the corner of her eyes, Mai saw Lin and Naru walk toward a middle age man and started to do the same. She took advantage of the ride to read the file about the case -and to take a nap- but she didn't want any information to escape her ears as she knew that, if it where to happen, Naru would be the first one to put it on her day-dreaming habit or even on her stupidity, who know. Well, he would be the first one and the last, as Lin still don't talk to her much and so, don't do any comment.

On their talking-habit subject, there had been a before labyrinth case and an after. Before, he was simply hating her. After, there was some sort of respect between the two of them. But now that she was thinking about it, maybe, just « _maybe_ », he only told her he wasn't hating her so that the relationship between co-workers in SPR wouldn't be wrong, low and unproductive. It was a possibility and the simple thought made her sad...

The man who were waiting for them surely was the real estate agent who originaly asked for their help. He was pretty much the sort of person to go invisible in a street. Not bad looking but not handsome, a little small in size for a man, a professional outfit without much originality and a neutral facial expression. He saluted the groupe and started to give the update about the house.

Mai listened partly. It was not really interesting, most about giving keys, that nobody had been there since he asked for help and that he was reachable by phone anytime if they needed. The only thing he added on the « phone » note was that mobils phones, more often than not, didn't work so well and that there wasn't any phone in the house. An other part of her mind, disconnected from reality, remembered what she had learned in the case's file:

\- Last owner died ten years ago.

\- More of a little cabin than a house.

\- Not much land to go with the cabin.

\- No incident reported before.

\- No heir to take over ownership so the ownership was transfered to the country, who decided to sell it.

\- Was practicaly solded once, but some occurrences happened then : knock on the walls, strange writings all over the house (« get out » « mine »…), some things (mirrors, doors…) suddenly brokens when, minutes ago, they where fine… so people ran away.

Soon the agent climbed on his car and disappered, letting them with the feeling to be alone in their silent little world. Sometimes, Mai wished for Bou-san to be here, just so there was someone -calm and not hostile - here to talk and laught with her.

« Mai »

Naru's voice got her out of dreaming time. She turned her head, waiting for the orders who where going to follow soon about, certainly, starting to take the equipment out of the van.

« Start taking the equipment to the house. Also, Lin, Mai, the house is small. There is not much place, we have a room usable to be the base and one free to sleep. »

Before Mai could be able to react to the « one bedroom » information, Naru finished.

« Lin and I will be sleeping in base. »

With that and the tone of finality given to it, it was time to unpack. There wasn't so many equipment in the first place as the cabin were quit little with not much to see outside. Mai took some shelf parts and followed Naru to the cabin. It was really a simple one with nothing more than needed. It was giving an old impression, as if owned by a very old hermit of an hunter.

Rustic. Yes, it was the correct word. Rustic and practical. The little staircases cracked under her feet and when Naru opened the door, she stopped at once. It smelled old too and of the lack of air for quit some time. But more than that, there was this feeling, borned far inside of her, tugging to have her attention, to tell her in bright big letters « BE CAREFULL, RUN AWAY ». It was her « animal instinct » kicking in. She felt goosebrumps go up her backand spreading all the way to every fiber of her body…

To feel it so immensely, so strong and clear, what can possibly could have happened here ?

Mai took a shy step ahead, she were able to see Naru coming back already to fetch another equipment. She should go on. _Go Mai_ , she was telling to herself. _It will be ok, like always_. And with that, slowly, she shutted down the feeling and get on with her task. She noted, while going, that Naru didn't made any comment while passing by and that she still didn't saw Lin -who was just behind her a second ago - going past her to the base. But this thinking didn't go any further as she started to work.

* * *

 **Lin's POV**

It was interesting. There were only the three of us and it was calm. It was almost as we losted the habit to work in a silent atmosphere. The « house » was in an area probably forgotten from the world. Even the phones were having a hard time working correctly. I had already checked that two times. It could be kind of problematic if -and I wish not- there would be the need of help from other SPR workers or even, as it already happened, an ambulance. Maybe we should have bring Matsuzaki-san around. And if the phone was practicaly of no use, they would have no Internet. That was meaning that fishing for informations wouldn't be easy (and there was little to no chances to successfully contacting Yasuhara-san to do the researchs).

Nursing the thought and trying to find a way to solve the problem, I looked at Taniyama-san. She had been quiet in the van for the three hours and all had seems quit normal. Now that I was observing her taking some shelf parts, she seemed a bit down. Not that I am a Taniyama-san's specialist, but we worked at the same place for more than four years and, if I am not talkative, I do am quit observant.

I was just behind her when she stopped abruptly in the entrance of the cabin. It wasn't surprising and, as I took a look to Noll coming back, it didn't seem to be strange for him either, even if he did took a long look at her when passing by. We all learned a long time ago to keep an eye open for this sort of comportment from her. We know for a fact that Mai don't always relate everything she felt on case, not thinking it as « important enought » to tell us right on the spot. But she was wrong and so, we all took the habit of observing her. Naru say it is like observing a wild animal react on situation of danger. It was quit usefull.

I stayed behind her for a long time and started to think that with this reaction, so clear and fast after our arrival, it was a pain not to be able to trust our phones. It seems hard for her to « come back » and this is rare. Having Mai with us to check on case is really great. It is like taking the temperature of the case itself.

I kept following discretly until all the equipment was securely placed in base.

* * *

Placing all the equipment at his place and starting all the programs – cameras included – took one hour. There was four cameras. One in the living room/kitchen area, one in the bathroom (that they would shut down while in it), one in Mai's bedroom and to be sure, one outside who were facing the cabin.

Once everything at his place, all the team came back to base. Mai came back with tea and they all took their time to let Naru think about how to go about the investigation. After some time, he looked at Mai.

« Mai, what is your impression of the place? »

The woman paused, thinking about it. Then answered.

« Honestly ? There is this feeling who're not leaving me… as if I should absolutly _not_ been here... When I entered the house earlier, it was impossible to move. I just wanted to fly away.»

Naru took note of it. And then continued.

« We will take it slow. We will live and observe what happen. From what I saw earlier, the writings on the walls were in the living room and kitchen. Mai, take the temperatures of the rooms. »

« Ok ! »

On that note, Mai took the clipboard and her material and started with her task.

The first room she went on was the living room, who were open on a little kitchen. It was really simple. The only effort in decoration was a big carpet on the floor under the table. She took the temperature and the inclination of the floor. Then, as there weren't any bleuprint of the place, she took mesurments of the room. Once all that done, she went on with the bathroom.

The room was tiny. It was really just for the strict necessary. And the mirror were half broken already. It was one of the few objects to be mysteriously broken. The work had been done fast and then, Mai went to the bedroom.

The place were pretty much empty. A futon was in a corner. And it was all. There was no light in this room. Everyone thinked that the previous owner had no need of it there. The view out the window was quit empty too. There was some trees and that was all.

The last room had already been done as it was the base and it was done when there was still no equipment in there. From what Mai were able to see, there was nothing wrong concerning the mesurments of the place, what were meaning, no hiding room. And it was great, because thoses rooms were always creepy.

« Here Naru, the temperatures. The colder room is the living room. The inclination and mesurments don't seems off.»

« ...Good. Go make me some tea»

« On it ! »

Mai appeared on the camera seconds later. Everything was calm in the house and silent in base. Naru was thinking about strategy and Lin was listening and looking at what was happening in the house. He saw Mai come back some minutes later with a plate and two teas. She gived his to Naru and came to him.

« Here Lin, I didn't ask earlier if you wanted some, so I did it »

« ... »

Mai knew that he heard her. She knew too that when he was concentrating on something he didn't always answer her, especially when he didn't ask for tea in the first place. But, with all the thinking the woman recently did on the subject -and the fact that he once had been like that with her _when he was hating her_ -, she just wasn't capable of keeping quiet, even if it wasn't directed directly at him and didn't need an answer.

« Well… maybe you did dislike me after all... »

And without staying longer, got out of the room, stating that she was to put her bag in the bedroom.

* * *

« I hope you won't tell me that you are surprised by what she said »

Naru was still reading and thinking and didn't lift his head to see the surprised face of Lin.

« And may I know why it seemed so evident to you ? »

Here, now Naru took his eyes off his reading to look at his assistant with a blank face. He seemed to wonder if an answer were really necessary.

« The fact that we knew her for more than four years and that _even I_ talk a lot more to her than yourself may be an example. And I don't talk about you practicaly ignoring her, as you just did, on regular basis. »

« ... »

« I don't tell you that this is bad. But Mai work on emotions. If she is feeling this like this, it is no wonder that she is saying it. She is pretty blunt after all.»

« ... »

« I just don't want it to be an hindrance to our work. Be carefull. »

* * *

 **Lin's POV**

Was Taniyama-san angry ? She didn't seems like it. She was a bit down maybe.

I took back my job to watching and listening the house. Everything was calm and on one of the sceen, Mai was looking at her bag. My eyes stayed on her.

Did she really think that I dislike her ? I did remember our conversation some years ago about that. I am pretty sure that we agreed that I didn't hate her. Well, again, it was some years ago and to be frank, Naru is not wrong when saying that I don't talk much.

And now that I think back on it, I don't really remember the last time I said something to her… and what it was.

She evolved quit well on the work. First, she IS working and a real asset when it come to talk with customers. Second, her latent power is stabilizing quit well and we can trust it. She is emotional but trust more Noll while on cases.

Maybe Noll is right. I should not be surprised. I do look at her work, I look at her accomplishment but I practicaly never say a word to her. How is it that it came to this ? I do am a professor, at least to Noll, so, somewhere, I should not be this… closed off to other. Did this came from my original hate for japanese people ? That I cleared it with her that I don't dislike her but didn't mind keeping my comportment without even thinking about it ? For four years ?…

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of his introspection, Lin felt astonished. He did not change the way he interacted with her since the time he « hated » her. He didn't even thinked about it. And Mai put up with it saying nothing for all this time.

Suddenly his eyes saw a drop of temperature.

« Noll ! »

Naru looked at him, on alert.

« There is a drop of temperature in the living room. It droped to 1°C already. »

« Where is Mai ? »

« Still in the bedroom. »

Naru took his talky walky to talk to her.

« Mai ? »

He listened to the static, waiting for a reply.

« Yes Naru ? »

« Stay were you are. The living room is below O°C now »

« Understood »

He was able to see on the screen that Mai were listening to him.

« Tell me if you feel something »

« … more frightened. »

Lin, who listened to Mai's voice, completed.

« It's down to -2°C. But the bedroom temperature didn't change »

Knocks on the wall started just after, as if someone where trying to knock as fast as possible in a little amount of time. And everything stoped as fast as it started, the temperature going up at his normal level.

« So » Started Naru « the spirit -or whatever it is- now know that we are here »

He extended his hand to take the talky walky but Lin arealy had it.

« Taniyama-san, you can come back »

There had been a extended silence where Naru saw Mai on screen watch the device in her hand before answering.

« Ok ! »

And on his notebook, Naru could write :

Nagano – the cabin – Day 1

Mai feeling hight level of fear (highter when activity happen in the cabin).

Drop of temperature in the living room (Down to -2°C).

Knock sound on the living room exclusively.

No harm. No voice. No degradation. Nothing caught on camera.

No information available on the house or the previous owner or general history of the land.


	3. Cabin's case - Challengers

**Autor's note :**

Hi there ! It's me again:)

I took a bit longer to write this one ! But I like it now so I can give it to you !

Thank you for following, liking and to give me review !

I hope you like this one too !

 **Nannaly :**

Hi, et merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter !

Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses de manière générale, mais surtout quand on veut travailler deux personnages en particulier, avoir un groupe trop nombreux peut être problématique. Puis en fait je me suis aperçu, surtout dans la sequel qui avait été faite au manga, que c'était leur mode opératoire : ils y vont à trois et appellent si ils ont besoin et seulement la personne dont ils ont besoin. Je pensais donc partir sur le même principe.

J'espère ne pas aller trop vite sur la suite. Mais j'essaie de me fixer un « progrès » par chapitre. Pour ce qui est du cas, je crois les doigts pour que ce ne soit pas du trop « déjà vu ».

Je crois que je comprend parfaitement ton avis sur les points de vue. Souvent la fiction est excellente et on fait la grimace lorsque l'on arrive sur le POV parce que l'on ne reconnaît plus le personnage. Merci pour le compliment, j'espère ne pas dévier plus loin. J'ai relu plusieurs fois le texte pour essayer de m'imaginer Lin parler. Ça me semblait cohérent avec son caractère.

J'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews constructives ! Au plaisir de te lire !

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other thant new characters.

 **Summary :** Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between.

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

Hated or not ?

 **2**

 **The Cabin's case**

 **Challengers**

Prefecture of Nagano – Nagano - The Cabin - six o-clock.

« Noll ! There is a drop of temperature.»

Naru came quickly near the screens. It was six in the morning and only Lin and himself were awake. The first thing he had in mind was that there was ninety percent chance that the drop of temperature were in Mai's bedroom. If it was that, they should hurry and get her out of there.

« Where ? »

« In base, it still go down »

And sure enought, Naru started to feel colder.

« 0°C »

Suddenly, everything shut down. The lights vent off, the screens becamed black and the room dived in silence. They didn't have the confirmation but surely the temperature were below O°C now. The men stayed still, waiting for what would come next. Silently, the two of them were glad that, for once, Mai wasn't targeted. A long time passed without anything happening.

Suddenly the room began to tremble so much that they needed to find a way to stay up. Lin tried to open the door but it was impossible. Then the pressure in the room started weight on their shoulders, as if something wanted to crush them on the ground. They heard in the room some equipment fall and it was then, when it became obvious that it wouldn't stop without them being injured that Lin called his shiki. He wasn't one to use them all the time, just when the situation were becoming dangerous. And it was the case. Even if he wasn't employed anymore to observe Naru, he still felt responsible of his well being.

In seconds everythings stoped. The lights came back to reveal bloody writings on the walls. It was as if it was screaming « GET OUT » to them.

It was then that Mai entered the room, worry written all over her face. The situation seemed strange to the three of them. Since when was it Mai who were asking if everything was all right ? Most of the time, it was the other way around.

* * *

The damages on the equipments were major. It was the screens who didn't liked to fall down. On the six they had, only two survived. They had to choose carefully what to do with them. They had one disponible in the van. So they decided to have one screen connected to the camera of the living room, one to the one of Mai's bedroom and one to check the instruments.

« One thing we know is that the thing that is causing the disturbances isn't friendly. »

Naru looked at his phone. He would have liked to call Yasuhara to send him do the researchs. The spirit -he was fairly sure about that, seeing that it wasn't possible to be caused by a human being- wasn't one to go slowly as – and it was a surprise- he attacked directly the strongest people in the house.

« I wonder if one of us should take the car and go to the city to do the researchs... »

« It can't be Mai, she don't have a driving licence. »

« Yes. »

« And it can't be me as I refuse to let you here without someone to fight this spirit. »

True enougt, the spirit, if it continued to attack stronger people, would push Naru to use his PK, what was out of the question.

« This should be me then. »

There had been a moment of silence in the room.

« Lin, Mai, you stay here and monitor everything, without putting yourself in danger. »

At this statement, Naru looked straight to Mai who answered with a nod.

« You should stay together. I don't doubt that Lin can protect himself without Mai, but, should the spirit change his tactic and start to go for Mai, it would be more safe that way. »

Only nods of agreement answered him. To go away from the site of investigation and let other people do the main work wasn't to his liking, but there was no choice in this case.

« Lin, will you be ok on your own ? There is a risk for the spirit to attack only you and you shouln't expect me back before tomorrow at best. Plus, Mai won't be able to help you much. »

« It will be alright. »

Lin was calm, like if he were doing that on a regular basis. Right this moment, Mai throught he seemed really class **.** She always had seen him like someone so strong that she never witnessed his full capacity. So on this moment, his calm demeanor just pushed her to respect him more than ever. She always liked the side of him that seemed so full of strench.

On another note, being alone with Lin for something like two days will be some sort of challenge. She was pretty sure that at the end of the two days, she will practically jump on Naru's neck to have someone to talk to… Plus, Lin wasn't one to give her things to do. Usually, Naru was the one to give tasks.

Yes… it will indeed be a challenge.

* * *

One hour later, Naru was on the car, ready to go. He eyed warrily his two assistants. He himself had some worry to let this particular duet together… Not that he feared they killed each other without the help of some spirit -that, it was for Takigawa and Matsuzaki-san, or Mai and Hara-san- but with the level of interaction they had, he was able to see in his head how Mai was going to become crazy from boredom and Lin completely closed to the word from Mai crazyness.

Well, it could also be that they solved this problem that they had to not talking to each other at all, every single day…

Maybe the result could be an improvment for SPR… or not.

Wait and see.

With this, he started the engine and took off.

* * *

The two assistants looked to one another in silence before going back to the house. They stoped themself in the entrance. The feeling in the house was some kind of emptyness. But in the same time, they felt an heavy atmosphere. It was stange and, adding their silence on top of that was kind of terrible. Even Lin felt it, but it was Mai who tried to alleviate it.

« So… Lin-san, what should we do ? Should I go take temperature ? »

She looked up to him. It was visible that, even if he was fully capable of giving direction, he didn't have the habit to do that with her. She could practically see him think about it.

« Noll was right. We should not separate. I propose that we take temperature together as to respect his wish. It would be more reasonable.»

« Alright ! »

It was eight in the morning and they calmly started the « taking temperature » routine. The only strange thing was that Mai never did it with Lin. She was usually alone or with either Bou-san or John. And it never had been so silent… ever.

On Lin side it was the same sort of feeling. Since Mai started to work for SPR, he didn't have to take temperature anymore, and before that, he was doing it alone. Working with Mai was in fact rare. And even if he did notice now his behavior with her all this time was wrong, he still was wondering how to change that. She surely would think it was off character if suddenly, he was to talk to her as friends were doing.

Two days were going to be hard on them.

* * *

Ten o'clock

It started with raping sounds. It was loud and as if it started from the entrance way until base, slowly making his way announcing danger. When it reached base, the remaining screens exploded, making Lin stand up and take a step back.

« Taniyama-san, come behind me »

Lin's voice was calm and paused but firm. It wasn't time to talk back but Mai wouldn't have done that. She knew better than to discuss an order at a time like this. And well, why would she discuss an order who was logical and made to ensure her security ? Behind him like that, she felt safe. Maybe it was the fact that the spirit, or whatever that thing was, seemed to ignore her, too.

Lin standed still for a while when suddenly, he felt himself propelled against the wall. It had been hard and he needed some seconds to clear his mind and to whistle his shiki for help. Somewhere in the background he heard Mai calling him. Knowing her, she must have been chocked when she saw him fly to the wall and now the young girl was probably worried about him.

The danger disapeared an instant after the shiki came. He wasn't strong enought again them. Mai ran fast to the other assistant to see if he was injured. It had been impressing to see him being threw like that.

« Lin-san ! Are you alright ?! »

« I am alright Taniyama-san. »

Always this calm in his voice, like if he had been lightly pushed by a little wind. In his mind throught, it wasn't the same thing. He felt the impact follow his spine until it reach his head. It resonated in the entirety of his body and now was coming the headache he knew would come. But it was out of the question to allow this to show on his face. Not only it wasn't professional, not very like him either but it was his role right now to protect the young woman, and it means that he should not demonstrate any weakness. In no time he was up on his legs again, taking a mental note that this time, they really losted the equipment.

* * *

A bit before noon

Even the medicine, taken silently without Mai noticing it, had a hard time fighting the headache. But now that it was done, he felt a bit tired. Supporting the dull pain was tiring. But not enought to have him defeated. So when Mai asked if she should make something to eat, Lin was glad.

To be safe, they went together to the kitchen, and while Mai busied herself to cook something for them, Lin was reading some researchs he did before coming. It wasn't much and didn't give any idea of _who_ was doing this but it was keeping him busy. The phone still wasn't working and he wasn't going to try summoning a spirit with only the two of them present, it would put the young woman in danger.

Mai finished cooking pretty quick and Lin didn't understood why she seemed apologetic.

« I'm sorry Lin-san, the kitchen isn't furnished completly, I did what I can… Plus, I'm not an amazing cook to begin with... »

The Chinese man took a look at his plate, a simple omelette and some rice. He was actually glad that everything seemed edible and was not burned. He wasn't one to complain, even if in some part of his head he knew he would be hungry soon afterward, but decided not to say anything. It wasn't her fault. SPR did asked the client to furnish the kitchen for them, knowing it was an empty house, and seeing that there wasn't much, Mai surely took the right decision not to use everything in one go. After all, who know how many days they will have to stay… and their only car was actually gone.

« Everything is fine Taniyama-san. »

They started to eat slowly and in silence. But to Mai's surprise, Lin started the conversation.

« Taniyama-san… about what you said this morning... »

« What I said... »

He was able to read confusion on her face.

« That you seems to think that I dislike you... »

Mai blushed furiously. Like many things she was saying, it was going unleashed and, if she was effectivly thinking it, she was forgetting it fast too. Or at least, it wasn't monopolising her thoughts. But she didn't knew he actually heard that one. To finish it all, Lin wasn't a man to be embarassed by this sort of things so he just kept looking at her in the eyes.

« … you… heard that... »

« Yes. Is it really what you are thinking ? »

« Well... »

Embarassed, Mai was fumbling with words.

« It's just that… well, I mean, you did said a long time ago that you didn't hate me but… you seemed to ignore me so much that I keep wondering... »

« ... »

« But it's nothing ! Really ! If you don't like me, it's ok ! I can't do much about it anyway ! »

She was frantic now, agitated even, like if she really didn't want for what she said to become a problem in the already tensed relationship they had. And seeing that, Lin felt sad.

« Taniyama-san... »

She stopped to look at him, clearly showing in her eyes that she feared doing something wrong. It pained him.

« I am truly sorry if what I did made you think that I was disliking you »

He saw surprise in her eyes.

« I failed to notice the way I was acting toward you... »

« Lin-san ! You didn't do an... »

He lifted his hand to notify her to let him finish and so she did.

«It wasn't correct of me. I won't try to find an excuse. I do still dislike Japaneses, but I learned to know you as yourself and I appreciate you for who you are. I didn't mean to act like that with you. So I would like to apologise. »

He saw her completely taken aback. And what had him shocked was the radiant smile that appared on her face when she realised what he said and what it was meaning.

« I'm so happy Lin-san ! So it wasn't a way to tell me that I was an hindrance... »

And there again, she did it. Talking her mind without filter. She put her hands before her mouth quickly as if it was able to catch the words still flying out… but without any success. And there was when Lin took really conscience of what he was communicating, really, with his behavior. It was to say, he wasn't really pleased with himself at this point.

« You are not an hindrance Taniyama-san. You have your weak and strongs points, and it is complementary on our team… after all... »

And he did a very little smile while taking his time finishing his sentence.

« … who would put up with Naru's wants for tea if not yourself ? »

At this moment, the room started to shake. Hard.

« Put yourself under the table ! »

Mai got under the table as ordered and Lin standed up, trying to keep that stance, on alert. Knocking sounds started and objects started to fly around the room, never going Mai's way. Lin was the target once again. Plates, cutlery… everything disponible was flying toward him. When a chair got his back and got him on his knee, he got his shiki to help. It was only a few hours ago that the ghost targeted him the last time, at this pace, waiting Noll would be a hard thing to do. The only good thing was that it was completely ignoring Mai.

Things calmed again fast after the shiki entered the dance.

* * *

When time to go to bed came, Lin calculated that he got attacked seven times, once every two hours. If things was continuing like that, in about one hour, at midnight, the spirit would be at it again. Lin was strong. As proof, he was still there standing strong on his two feets. But he was starting to tire out and if the spirit attacked him even at night, he would not be able no get any sleep either. He didn't told anything about that to the young woman who seemed to be worrying enought as it was.

« Taniyama-san, you should go to sleep. »

« But... »

« It don't attack you, and at least one of us should be well rested »

« If you say so… but are you sure ? »

« I am. But I am sorry to say that it would be better for you to sleep in base. We still shouldn't separate, even if it don't attack you. It could as well wait for you to be alone... »

« I don't mind sleeping here, it's ok »

And good to her habit of sleeping everywhere, Mai was asleep in base in no time. Sadly, if an attack was to come their way, she would wake up soon…

* * *

 _Mai opened her eyes to see her dream world. There was no Gene, and in fact, no one around. She reconized the place as being the cabin. It looked almost exactly as in the present time. It was calm, silent and empty but there was this oppressive feeling in the air._

 _The entrance door opened behind her and so she turned around. There was a really big man. He was tall, large and was emitting something feral. Upong seeing him better, she saw him covered by blood and insanely smiling._

 _She felt goosebump all over her body. Every cell in her was telling her that this man was, had been, dangerous._

 _He was carying a bag that he emptyed in the living room._

 _It was bones._

* * *

She woke up in hurry when she heard something crash on the ground. Looking the way it came from, she saw Lin there, under a chair who've been preventing him from moving head and hands and so, to call his shiki.

Mai jumped on her feet in a few seconds and came to place herself between him and a flying computer. She heard Lin protest but didn't mind. She did her chant, the only ont she knew and the computer felt on the ground. She knew she wasn't as strong as the shiki and that the spirit would come back faster, but for now, they were safe.

The young woman heard Lin getting up, putting the chair away. She ran his way, worried.

« Lin-san ! Are you ok ?! »

« Yes, I am fine, thank you Taniyama-san »

He looked very much tired, he was nothing like the one he use to be. The two of them knew that it would comme back before long. And if the spirit was that man from her dream, it had her scared.

« Lin-san… I had a dream... »

« What did you saw ? »

« I saw a man coming in the cabin, covered in blood and carrying human bones... he was smiling as if he was coming back from a super great day... »

They should do something soon… Lin was sure that they wouldn't be able to keep this up any longer...


	4. Cabin's case - A warm hand

**Autor's note :**

Here we go again ! At the time where I write this line, I dont know if I will be able to publish fast, because of Christmas and everything. But it is to say : I will try !

I have guests at home so it is possible that I don't have any time to write :( Sorry.

I wish you all the best New year ! With lot of food, drink and good time !

 **Nannaly :**

Merci ^^

Je suis d'accord. Lorsque ça va trop vite, on est déçue. D'autant plus que ce duo lui même fait qu'on ne devrait pas pouvoir aller vite (si on reste dans les caractères des personnages!). Mai encore, je dis pas, mais avec Lin, impossible d'aller vite. Mai sera t-elle prise pour cible ? Réponse ici même. Mais effectivement je ne souhaite pas ce cas ciblé sur elle étant attaquée. Et si elle devait l'être ,ce serait, je pense, sans abuser.

Voici le prochain chapitre. Peut être un peu court, je l'avoue, mais sinon il fallait encore attendre une semaine ;) Alors je l'ai coupé.

Bonne lecture.

 **Joys** :

Thank you for the review. Aaah « was » and « were »… I kind of write it without noticing. Sometimes I correct myself immediatly… and some other times I just don't see it -₋- I will try to be carefull.

Here is a short chapter:) I hope you will enjoy it as well !

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other thant new characters.

 **Summary :** Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between.

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

* * *

Hated or not ?

 **3**

 **The Cabin's case**

 **A warm hand**

Prefecture of Nagano – Nagano - The Cabin – One in the morning.

 _He_ came back. And _he_ came back really fast.

After the last attack and seeing as Lin was tired and would surely not be able the be efficient the next time, the Chinese man decided to set up a barrier, which was combining the powers of charms and the one of his shiki. The idea was to create a little space -little because his actual tired state would not allow excessive utilisation of power – around them who would protect them from the spirit, at least until day break were they would more simply go outside the house were the ghost never attacked. There, they would wait for Naru to come back.

That was the plan. « Was » being the key word.

Lin was finishing things up when a chill ran down his back. The temperature was droping, again. After that, everything went fast. He tried to hurry to finish the last charm when he heard Mai shouting his name. Lin didn't have any time after that to get up and to turn around. In a matter of seconds he felt something hard hit his head and immediatly, everything got dark.

* * *

« ...! »

His headache was there again. His eyes were still closed. The only clear thing was that the dull pain was back ten times worse.

« ...N ! »

There was this buzzing in his head. Something far away. But his eyes, hell, his whole body was so heavy.

« ...SAN ! »

Little by bittle, things were coming by. The buzzing was now some sort a whistle. Feelings actually came back in parts of his body like feet and hands. His eyeslid were less heavy.

« LIN-SAN ! »

His eyes shotted open.

It was no buzzing, no whistle. Suddenly Mai's shouting was clear as day. And felt terribly wrong. Her voice were full of fear. No, it was panicking. Terror was lacing in every letter of his name. She couldn't possibly shout louder than that, with tremors in her voice.

Lin searched for her. And sure, he finded her.

Mai was on the wall. Her feets wasn't on ground anymore. Some kind of force was maintaining her there. It seemed to keep her by her neck. She was trying everything to move but _he_ had her in place. Her eyes were wet with tears. Filled by dread. And Lin saw what for.

One of the window's glass had been broken and a lot of shards were flotting in the air, facing menacingly Mai. One was already by her shoulder. It had broken her skin. Not enougth to be dangerous but it was soaking her garment with blood.

* * *

Lin was glad. Glad because he was tall.

In one swift movment, he was up. Right while taking a first really big step, he called his shiki, at the same moment another shard departed to the wall. Lin demeanor was sort of calm and collected, as if this sort of situation was usual. But inside, he felt fear. Fear of not behind quick enougth. Fear to see more blood coming from the young woman.

The second step, he started to take a running start. The second shard landed near her right ear, cutting slighly. Then the shiki fighted the spirit and _he_ fighted back. Before being forced to step back, all the shards started their courses to the wall.

The third step, Lin was litterally dragging violently Mai down to the ground, an arm around her waist, the other behing her head forcing her face on his neck, tighly keeping her against him, making his own body a barrier against the broken glasses. One got him, piercing his left shoulder. The rest shot straight were Mai had been seconds ago.

The time continued without anything moving anymore. The spirit was gone, the shiki came back to Lin and the place was eerily silent. In all of that the duet didn't try to move, like if, if they were doing so, everything would start again.

* * *

Her breath was quick. Her heart was wild. Her mind was blank, filled with fear, incapable to calm down. She was still seeing, in her head, the shards facing her and Lin inconcious on the floor.

Mai shutted her eyes down, wishing for her nerv to calm down.

Nothing worked. She was panicking. Everything had end, was calm, but for her, it was still running.

Suddenly, she felt the hand on her head caress her hair gently, almost as if she would broke if the caress was too strong. Mai's heart skipped a beat and slowly she started to feel again.

She felt warm assaulting her body. It was coming from him. His tall body protecting hers, a steady heartbeat to call her back from panick. And words, spelled so slowly that she needed to concentrate on them to understand…

« Taniyama-san… it is over… »

* * *

She was completly loosing it. He felt it well. Everything was silent around them but in his arms, the young woman had yet to calm down. He felt her trembling, breathing fast.

He didn't made an habit to console women. He valued being respectfull, professionnal and polite but only a few women knew him for more than that. First was his mother. Second was Madoka. But, he remembered having been harsh to Mai. He knew he was upset about realising it late. Wasn't she deserving some kindness from him if she needed some ? Wasn't it true that he himself would feel less upset if, right this moment, he was admitting not to mind being gentle?

Strangely, the very idea wasn't so disturbing. So he started to stroke her head slowly, murmuring soothing words.

Feeling her relax slowly had Lin feel better too.

And like that, Mai calmed down.

* * *

« I'm sorry Lin-san... »

« What are you sorry for, Taniyama-san ? »

After helping Mai to feel better, Lin finished the last charm and together they entered the protected area. They were going to be in it only some hours. Day break wasn't far ahead. But true enought, it was a small space, easier to protect. It was large enought for tree people. Enought to sit down there and wait, what was what they were actually doing.

« Well… once again you had to protect me. And… for helping me after that... »

« It is nothing Taniyama-san. »

His tone was serious as always, and a bit tired.

« We knew from the start that your specialty was not to protect yourself against strong spirits. »

« But you were already tired enought... »

« Taniyama-san. Don't mind me, I am fine. We should start treating our wounds.»

* * *

 **See you next chapter : P I choosed to cut it. With new year and all it was difficult to work on this chapter. :)**


	5. Cabin's case - Ten

**Autor's note :**

And so, I left you last time with a rather short chapter ! But it seemed to me that he pleased you too so it's really a pleasure to start writing the next one quickly !

Sadly, early in january I was cutted from Internet. We had a lot of wind and our house losted it. It took some times to be working again. What didn't stop me from writing :D

I prefer to tell you that now… it is a sad chapter. Really. So I will start immediatly to write the next one !

 **Joys** :

Thank you for your regular review ! :D I'm super happy every time !

 **Slvrphoenx :**

I do think that alone time between them is needed. They don't have much. :D What i wanted for this all went as planned. I hope the same think for the next one !

 **Nannaly :**

Fort malheureusement ils ne seront pas seuls éternellement :D désolée d'avance ! J'ai tardé un peu pour ce chapitre, désolée. Internet a mis du temps à être réparé ! :(

 **Rosaji :**

Thank you ! I'm glad to read all that ! So here, chapters are coming !

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other thant new characters.

 **Summary :** Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between.

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

Hated or not ?

 **4**

 **The Cabin's case**

 **Ten**

Three in the morning.

Naru was on his way back way sooner than he had expected in the first place. Well, someone would be asking him « why ? », he would answer that he was a genius and that he knew how to work efficiently. But that and being content with what he finded was different and Oliver wasn't pleased at all with the result of his research. This was what had him keep his car at a good -but safe- speed and come back in the middle of the night. He trusted Lin and Mai, but was quit worried about them anyway.

Everything was still outside the house when Naru parked the car. He saw that the lights was on at base but it was logical as someone had to look at the recordings.

* * *

His first impression while entering the cabin was that it was a mess. It was clear that his coworkers wouldn't have done that. Naru went directly to base, Lin would do his report, he himself would relate his results and they would wrap this case fast.

The sight he had when entering the room called « base » was unexpected. It was a war zone. The computers were all completly broken. He saw that even a window was broken and wondered how he didn't see it sooner, from outside. There were shard of glass in the wall and a safe zone protected by charms made by Lin.

And in the safe zone was a topeless Lin being treated by a shy Mai.

« Can someone explain things to me ? »

« First, Naru, you should come with us inside »

And Lin waited for naru to do just that before telling anything else. There wasn't much space available with them but it would have to do. And then they related everything to Naru, from the constant attack on Lin to his inconscious state and the attack on Mai.

Naru took his time to reflect on it. What happened while he wasn't here was matching perfectly well with what he finded. He knew who were the spirit and started to explain.

« It didn't take me long to find what I wanted. »

Silence answered him, letting him set the pace.

« The estate agent we saw told us that the previous owner died ten years ago. In fact, the whole story is that he buyed the cabin thirteen years ago at the age of thirty six years old and died twenty years later at fifty six. As said, he had no family but I've found some interesting things. I didn't knew for sure before but what you just told me tend to confirm it. »

Lin and Mai were looking at him intently.

« The years of his arrival here, a tragic murdering case took place at Nagano, in a quiet neighborhood. It was the first out of ten cases. The pace was approximativly one every two years. The culprit was never found out. Strangely, the last case was one years before the owner died. And it never happened again after that. »

Silence answered him.

« It is actually the biggest thing I have found out during the time and until I heard you out, I had my doubts. But the way it attack looks too much at how theses murders had happens. »

« ... »

« Now for the details… The murders followed some sort of strategy. It targeted only family of four people. Two parents et two children, always an older son and younger daugther, the girl between nine and twelve, it never was the other way. In fact, at first, polices were thinking that it was only the murder of one person, until someone looked at the big picture. »

« ... »

« The murders always took place on a two weeks periods of times. First, the father, supposedly the strongest person of the family, was dying from an « accident » who wasn't always the same. Car accident, streets accident, electric shock… Some days later was the turn of the son, aggression on the street, false suicide following the death of the father… Then some days after that, when the mother was psychologically wounded, it was violent death like jumping from a building for exemple… until the only one remaining were the more vulnerable, the young girl. Generaly those girls were taken in by family and it always ended the same... »

There, Mai was turning white. These storys were just atrocious. Lin's face had closed off some time ago as well. The air was heavy while listening to the sinister story.

«Every time the family came back home to a sea of blood. But never the police had finded the body. They were only able to speculate that for there to be so much projections of blood, the girls had been violently attacked while alive. Then the murderer took the body as a souvenir, maybe. »

Mai suddenly wanted to threw up, her dream coming back full force. All the bones on her dream was from those girls… little girls… they were all there somewhere...

« Then, you're telling us... » started Lin « ...that the reason why it started by attacking us and not Mai was _him_ following his method of hunting his prey ? _He_ was removing the stronger ones to let the real prey psychologically very wounded and defenseless... »

« It is exactly that. It is the reason why he started to target Mai. With me gone and you out of the way, Mai was alone and eventually, he was even able to take his time dealing with her. As we saw, the attack on us were always quick and violent while he took the time to start terrorising Mai... »

« ... »

« It is only me guessing and surely is not a fact, but I suppose that every girl he killed suffered a lot. »

At this point Mai was crying. It was silent but her soul was crying her saddeness for all those ten little girls. There was nothing that either Lin or Naru could have done to relieve her of her saddeness. They knew, and it was a quality of hers who sometimes was making her suffer, that her empathy was kikcing in. That and the natural fact that everyone -and particularly women- was naturaly more touched by kids suffering. They waited calmly in silence for her to calm down.

It took quit a while as the emotion was strong, her dream not helping at all. But eventualy her composure came back.

« Concerning our case, I took the liberty to call for Monk and John to help us. They should be arriving soon. I want this case solved fast. »

« It would be better... »

« Those girls... » started Mai « … they are somewhere here… we have to find them... »

Lin and Naru looked at her for some times, assessing that all her thought were going on those girls and that she wouldn't even think of going back without finding them. Naru answered without much emotion.

« Eventually we will come to know the wereabout of their remaining.»

* * *

It was a trully sad and terrible case. It was one of those were you like better to stay silent because the air is way too heavy. Except baby, there wasn't people more innocent than little girls, or boys by the way. The simple fact that this man seemed to take his pleasure by terrosizing those children…

The rest of the night went uneventfull and quiet.

* * *

At six in the morning, Naru heard a car park before the house. He took a look at Lin, sitting. The man took the opportunity to take back forces and was currently meditating. But Oliver saw him starting to move when they heard the entry door open. Then the young scientist looked at Mai. She felt alseep on her side near Lin, facing the Chinese man and giving her back to himself. It was as if she was protecting herself from the outside world and were including only Lin in her little bubble. Naru didn't stayed long on the thought. Lin saved her life just the day before. Eventually, it would permit them to be less tense with one another. His thinking came to a stop when the door to base opened, letting in Monk and John.

* * *

The spirit fighted hard not to disapear. There was absolutly no hope to save his soul and actually, not one person present really wanted to save it. Touching children for the fun of it was something no one would pardon. Plus, his soul really didn't regretted it.

That has been a long fight of four hours with three people, Lin, Monk and John to get rid of it. Naru was there to look to it but everyone had advise Mai not to stay. Obediently, for once, she waited in the van and felt asleep there.

* * *

 _The cabin was cold. There was little light. And there was this cruel man standing in the living room, his dreadfull bag at his feet. He was smiling, like satisfied after a really great day. Mai wanted to vomit and cry. Wanted to throw her hate at his face._

 _She saw him remove to carpet off the floor and it picked her curiosity. There was a trap-door. She saw him opening it and enter it. It seemed big enought for him to disapear completly in it. When he came back, the bag was empty._

« Mai... »

Her eyes flutered open. Tears escaped it slowly. Monk was shaking her lightly like if she would break would he put to much force to it.

« It's finished. He is gone. »

He was whispering the words and it took him some time to comprehend what Mai whispered back.

« … under the carpet… in the living room... »

Monk understood. He talked to someone behing him, maybe John, then resumed to take care of her. She seemed fragile and he didn't want to left her alone again.

* * *

And yes, in the hidden room under the living room were neately stock the bones of ten litte body.

They called the police. They called the estate agent. Their work had ended. They waited for the police, gave their testimony and contact information then took the way back home in silence. It was already late in the day, they would be back at night.

It was so late that Mai stayed at the office to sleep on the sofa. Naru and Lin took in charge to unload the van and for once, Naru kept his mouth shut about Mai not helping. It was his way of taking care of her. Of caring. Lin knew it and Mai knew it. Nobody was telling anything but it was aknowlegde and appreciated.

Another solved case. Another sad case.


	6. Office story - Tea

**Autor's note :**

The cabin's case is behind. And I'm pretty much glad bacause the end of it was sad and I don't like to stay on a sad note ! I'm glad thought because I think I was able to put the base to the relashionship between Lin and Mai. They talked, they cleared the misunderstanding. Lin understood some things for himself too. My goal here is completed. (What, you were thinking that I would have gived you, so soon, a super moment of shyness with a topless Lin ? :D I told you, I do it slowly !)

And there you can discover now the first Office story ! No case, just a flash back on some part of the story that eventually can give some story of his own.

 **Disclaimer :** Of course, I don't own anything other than new characters.

 **Summary :** Slow burn story about the relationship between Lin and Mai through life at the office and on cases. From co-workers to lovers with all the in-between.

 **Pairing :** Lin x Mai

Hated or not ?

 **5**

 **Office story**

 **Tea**

Lin's point of view.

The day was quiet and uneventfull. Without Mai at the office -it was her day off- life was silent. Because, when she wasn't here, there was no bickering with Naru and no one to come to visit. It wasn't that he disliked it. It was just different. It was easy to get used to a little more agitated life.

But the silent life came to a stop when he heard the office door open and her cheerfull voice greet them. It wasn't even surprising to see her come on a day were a normal employee would not. It happened pretty often and at those times, she were coming with tea. At the occasion there always was a little fight with Naru, as if the man was missing thoses times. It made Lin smile. It sure was easy to get used to her.

Another thing was, usually when she was coming with tea, his was changing taste. Naru was keeping his earl grey, Mai was usually keeping hers for some times, as long as she wasn't finding a new one but his tea was always a different one. The current one was Ginseng. It made him smile at first. Did she choosed it because Chineses likes this one a lot ? Did she do it because it is said to be good for the health ? Well, surely she didn't checked all the propriety of this one or she wouldn't have got it for him. After all, a woman offering to a man a tea who, between other very good things, had, in China, the reputation to be very good for the sex life was a bit embarassing, in the case of co-workers… But truly, it made him laught.

He heard Mai get out of Naru's office. The little bickering was finished for the day. He knew she would next come and knock to his door. He composed his serious face again and told her to come. And as usual, goodbye Ginseng. Another tea was coming his way. A black one with a strong smell. One day, he sould be asking her the reason behind the turnover of his tea. He actually appreciated it, but were wondering just why, and why just him ?

She exited his office fast and he took a sip of the new one. As strong as it seemed. He was good. They were always good.

Lin smiled.

So, the Ginseng to keep his vitality… and the black one to keep being strong ? Just what sort of image of him Mai could possibly have… ?

He was just curious to know what would be the next one.


	7. 21

Hi there ! It's been some time since my last update ! The amount of work I had was quit insane ! Plus, I have to tell, I was reflecting on how to go for the next chapter and my idea of it changed two or three times already ! Now that my mind is clear, time to write !

Some mistake may be present. I've read this text again and again and again and I don't see anything anymore _

Rosaji : I'm very happy that you liked the two last chapters ! :D For sure I wasn't soft with Mai and Lin on the cabin's case but they needed Something strong ! :D This chapter, now, I thinked about it a lot ! I had the global idea, but not every piecesof it ! It took me a while ! Hope he will be liked too !

Joys : :D sure the last case played a big part on their actual relashionship ! You will see that on this one !

Nich31 : Thank you very much ! I'm always fearing to go too fast _ ! Let's pray I will not let the story go too fast !

 **6**

 **21**

It was a bad day. Today was her day off. Usually, getting a day off work was a good news… But not this time.

Mai didn't planned on showing it -and to whom would she do that, by the way ?- but it was Jully 3th. It was her birthday, and she was alone. In fact, everything just didn't go the way it should have. The plan was to go eat lunch with Monk and Ayako. Eventually Monk had an urgent work to attend at the last minute and Ayako got an emergency. It happen, it's life, it don't always go as planned. Except that it would have been great if it was any other day than this one. Mai took a sip of her drink while watching people pass by the coffee she stopped to. She looked at people, trying to imagine their life. Which one would be the extremely busy salarymen, whom would be a carefree college student or how many children this woman would have… ?

Well, the young woman was bored.

* * *

The office was silent, as always when Mai wasn't here. There was no meeting with a client on the planning so Naru was working on a thesis and Lin was checking a report he had to send to england. Today, making tea was his job and he was just about to do so. Taking the tea box, Lin saw that tey were still pretty full so they would not see Mai today. She would have no excuse to give to be here.

His mind lingered on her some more. Since the cabin's case, he had to admit that the time that, in his mind, had stopped long ago concerning Mai was flowing again. She was no more sixteen for a start. It was like he just opened his eyes, suddenly she was more mature, more dependable. And he should have seen that. In mind and in body she was not the same girl that in his memory. Mai was not a kid anymore. Girls… well, women were scary in that aspect. One time they were clearly young and immature girls and the second after they were full grown women. She would be able to marry if she wanted by now.

Lin's hands were making the tea by themselves as his mind was clearly somewhere else.

She was what…. Twenty ? Wait, wasn't it soon her birthday ? In his mind they celebrated her twenty years old around this time last years…

By the time he confirmed that he forgot the exact date, tea was ready to be delivered.

* * *

When Oliver saw Lin enter his office, he was capable to say that something was bothering him. His mind was clearly in clouds. But it was none of his buisness and he didn't have this kind of curiosity. If Lin was having trouble with something and that he had something to do with it, the man would tell him, as always.

He was going back to his work when the tall man asked a strange question.

« Noll, do you remember when is Taniyama-san's birthday ? »

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Lin never talked about Mai before except for work related matters. So asking about her birthday was far from normal. Oliver didn't knew if the two of them saw it too, but their relashionship since the last case had improved quit a lot. It was small things so the scientist didn't want to say it, but it didn't mean that he was blind. When he hoped, back then, that letting them alone would improve the way they acted toward each other, he was half convinced himself that it would work. In fact, it was currently progressing quit well. For a start, his tall collegue was answering her grettings, hell no, he answered to anything she would ask, now. In return, Mai seemed to feel more at ease being around Lin and to speak her mind out loud. The feeling at work improved greatly.

And now they were wishing birthday ?

« Lin, I don't forget anything. I obviously know that much information »

« … »

« What is strange is you asking me. »

« What is strange about that ? »

« Some month ago you wouldn't even answer her normaly. Now you want to celebrate her birthday ? »

« I don't want to celebrate anything. It just came to mind that it should be soon… »

« Again, some month ago, you wouldn't have given importance to that information »

« Alright if you don't want to tell me Noll. I have work to do »

Lin was turning to go out when Oliver stated.

« Are you running away from this conversation, Lin ? »

This was really interesting. And it was even more so to see what he would do with the answer.

« Her birthday is indeed soon. She is turning fully adult* today »

* * *

The end of the day came so slowly for Mai that it was exasperating her. She received countless of happy birthday messages. From part of the SPR team, from friends, from pasts clients whom she kept contact with (one or two). She didn't hope to receive any from the SPR top combo Naru and Lin and didn't got any. It would have made her laught to receive one from Naru.

The young women was now going back home. She buyed a little cake and some extra food to make a special meal for herself. It's not because she was alone that day that she were'nt able to eat something better than usual.

Her appartment were in sight and the night just fell completly some time ago. She was going to cook something good and look at the TV all the evening. It was what she was thinking but, when she got at her appartment, someone was waiting. In the shadow of the hallway it was hard to see the face, but this straight posture, this tall stature… she knew only one person like that.

« Lin-san ? »

The man looked her way. He was calm as always.

« Taniyama-san. »

He inclined himself, respectful.

« Sorry not to have warned you of my visit. »

« You don't have to apologise for that, Lin-san ! It's great to see someone today ! »

« I'm glad to hear it. I was starting to worry that you got into some trouble when I sawthe night fall »

« Haha, I'm not always in trouble Lin-san ! Do you want to come in ? I will serve you some tea »

« I don't want to disturb you, you must have things to do. Happy birthday, Taniyama-san »

« Thank you ! »

Mai beamed, hearing a « happy birthday » in live.

« You won't disturb me, I was alone ! It will be great to have some company ! »

« It will be a pleasure, then »

Lin followed Mai inside silently. Her appartment was small, without any surprise, but it was also warm. It was inviting, like his owner.

« Please, make yourself confortable ! I'll go make some tea ! »

To make himself confortable was hard to do. Never would he have imagined himself alone in Mai's home. For a long time, she had been a coworker he was not too fond of. At that time, he was wrong, yes, but was it right now, even if the relationship was better, to be alone in her appartment ? He wasn't sure. Or was he afraid ?

He lacked time to really think about it, the woman was already coming back with tea. One who was smelling as good as the one she was drinking at the office. Lin looked Mai for a moment. He didn't know if he was wrong to be here, but she sure was showing him a big smile. She seemed happy.

« I was so surprised to see you waiting before my door, Lin-san ! I mean, I never imagined you would come ! »

« I am truly sorry. In fact, I remembered while working that your birthday should be around now. Simply calling to wish it seemed a bit cold to me. »

« As I said Lin-san, no need to apologised ! I'm really glad you did it ! I was planned to be all day with Monk and Ayako, but the two of them had work to do at the last minute ! »

So she had been alone all day long. She didn't put it this way, it was not her style to do so. She was too optimistic for that.

« The day must have been long for you… »

« Oh, I did find a way to pass the day ! I went shopping a bit, then drunk some coffee at a coffee shop and then buyed delicious food for myself tonight ! »

« I see you took good care of yourself today, it is good »

« If I don't do it for myself, who will ?! »

It was her way to be cheerfull, even if, said like that, it was a little sad. And Mai seemed to take notice of that because she jumpedon another suject faster.

« By the way, Lin-san, I have enought food for two, do you want to stay ? »

Right this instant, there was a fight in Lin's head. Some time ago he was questionning his presence here and now, he was concidering staying longer for a dinner with the two of them only. But just now, hearing her saying that nobody would take care of her except herself was sad and gave him a hard time saying « no ».

Maybe tomorrow, he would regret it.

Well, for now, he didn't mind…

« If if don't bother you, it will be a pleasure to keep you company on your birthday. »

*In Japan the majority is at 21.


	8. Sad Tears

I am late. This chapter killed me. Seriously. I changed idea for this one two times. And once that done, re-writed it three times because I didn't liked it. (plus all the personnal matter that came between me and this chapter!)

Well, right now, I don't dislike it. So here we go !:D

My thanks for the reviews to : Nich31, Slvrphoenx, AmbertheCat, Nannaly and Rosaji !

My thanks for adding this story to favorite at each person who did it !

My thanks for simply reading it also !

* * *

7

 **Sad tears**

SPR office was a place usually filled with three things. First, when you were entering the place, you were welcomed by the smell of tea. A good one, were you feel warm and calm. Then by the smile of Mai, one of the investigators. She was generous with a lot of empathy, giving the impression to want to hear you out and help. Third, you were hitted by the coldness and professionalism of the young director. It was as if everything in first and second were made to equilibrate with the harshness of the boss.

The key word being « usually », one ignorant client was lucky enought to be welcomed differently.

When Mrs. Sato entered the office, three people were already here. There was two men, the taller one bowed his head in silence, the second one politely welcomed her, taking place on the sofa, ready to take notes. He didn't smile. The third person was a young woman completly different. She smiled at the second she saw her, welcomed her warmly and swiftly proposed her some tea.

It was important, the order with wich things were done. The impression it was giving was totally different.

And so Mrs. Sato wasn't all that nervous the moment she had to relate the reason behind her visit. She did briefly wondered if it was a good idea seeing as the men were so silent and cold but just at the same time, feeling the empathy from the young woman calmed her instantly. That and her tea was excellent.

« So, , how about telling us your reason for being here today ? »

It was surprising. She was waiting for a cold tone, why not even a bit harsh. Insteed it was a polite voice, neutral. The woman took a sip of her beverage and started.

« Thank you for receiving me today. I am the Director of a kindergarten not so far from here. Some month ago, four to be precise, some strange things started to happen at the school... »

The woman was now talking while looking at her tea. She seemed a bit tired, around fifty years old and was exhuding calm and gentleness.

« When we opened the doors in the morning, there was toys everywhere. We assure you that we did arranged everything the previous day. At first,we thinked that someone was coming in at night and then called the police. We do are a place entrusted with young children. Nobody should be entering the place without autorisation. »

There was a short pause.

« The police didn't find anything, worst, they stayed two nights before the school to watch and they saw nothing. But in the morning every toy was out of place again. »

« I know that there is no disappearance, nothing violent. But I am in charge of children. I can't have something like that happening without knowing if it can climb and harm the children ».

« And it is only toys ? Not the furnitures ? No problem in day time ? Any child who would claim seeing something ? »

« None of that. Just the toys everywhere, like if some children had came to play at night. »

At this point the woman was certain that those persons wouldn't come. She was observing the young man. He was at least considering it but didn't say a thing for some times before stating calmly.

« We will be there tonight. We will need a room with electricity. If you say it is not far away from here, then we won't need sleeping arrangment. Mai ? »

Naru looked her way.

« Try calling miss Hara. This should be in her field »

* * *

Their habit was usually to arrive on site in the morning, to make all the preparations in the day. But this time, considering that the place full of children would be an hindrance to be able to work correctly, it was decided to come in the evening and do the installation then.

The SPR van was parked outside not long after the end of the working hours. Lin, Naru and Mai were there and Masako was planned to come the day after in the afternoon. The place, designed for kids, was as Mrs Sato told them after children went home : clean. All the toys were at their place.

After bringing in the equipment, each member started his routine. Mai put up the shelf, Lin took care of the material and when Mai finished, she went directly to « camera setting ».

« Naru, do we place a camera in every room or are we just placing them in the playing rooms ? »

« Considering were the toys has been found, we will put camera and microphone in playing rooms, corridors, in the entrance and the cafeteria. Try putting them out of reach. If a hight schooler already broke one, I dont want to try with such small children. »

Mai looked at him blankly. He probably would never forget this incident. Hell, the great Oliver Davis never forget anything, being the genius he is...

« You're still on that, but you have to admit that I wouln't work for you right now without that particular incident ! »

And with that she didn't wait for the come-back. She knew he would send her way something like «a team like us would have still be perfect without you».

Lin and Naru looked at each other.

« She ran away... »

« Well, try saying you didn't have some charming reply... »

« I am only stating the truth. »

« We have to admit that she became quit efficient »

« I would be worried if she didn't evolved even a little over time... »

« True... »

« I told you so. I am only stating the truth »

* * *

Mai was taking temperature,what was her routine after camera setting. It was strange to see this place empty. From her memory, kindergarten were always full of life and fun to be at. Well, her memory was from when she was a child going there at the time. There was no pressure and she still had at least her mother. Good time. So the young woman was doing her duty while arboring a gentle smile.

Absorbed in her thougts, she didn't saw come to her and so was startled when the woman talked.

« You seems to be in a good mood »

She seemed so gentle that Mai didn't even doubt that the woman was good with children.

« Yes. Places like this always bring back memory of fun times, isn't it ? »

« It's tue. Or at least, I hope. It would mean that we are doing a good job. »

Some light appeared in Mrs Sato's eyes.

« So, young woman... I suppose that you are the girlfriend of the young man in black ? »

Mai turned bright red. Where did that was coming from ?

« Wha... ! Absolutly not ! »

The woman seemed genuinely surprised.

« No ? You mean that the two of you, of the same age, are working together and none of you tried ? »

Should she said that she indeed tried ? Well, it sure wasn't the place to bring that up. She should stay professionnal.

« Hm, Shibuya-san is very serious and professionnal. It wouldn't cross his mind to think about romance during work »

« But outside work ? »

« His work take all of his time, even out of the office »

« You talk about him, meaning that it wouldn't bother you ? That it did cross your mind ?»

« Wha... »

« Haha sorry miss. I see that I bother you. It's just, you know, it lack some gossip in this workplace. And talking about romance here mean one child being shy with another one... It's exciting and cute the first ten years... and then you wish to find something a little more... spicy ? »

« … spicy you say... I don't think you will find anything spicy in our office madam... »

* * *

Lin was smiling. didn't see she was questionning Mai just under the microphone. But judging by his coworkers answers, she did remember it being here. Still, she was managing well to stay professionnal about the subject.

But the woman sure didn't let it go so easily... The next question made him cought »

 _« Yes... what would be spicy would be you being interested in that tall and silent man. That would be interesting ! »_

 _« Madam ! Lin-san would never b.. »_

 _« I said YOU being interested young woman. And I should point to you that you didn't rectify me on that one ! »_

 _« … ! »_

So there, it was embarasting. Mai was an emotional girl. Pushed like that she was bound to make a mistake somewhere. Well, Mai was also an honest girl who didn't really know how to lie. Did that mean that she was indeed interested by him ? He had some difficulty to buy that. Even if things where better, he did was bad to her for a long time.

Well, if he was serious with himself, what was annoying him was that she seemed perfectly sure that he would never be interested.

… was he ?

No, not possible. She was way too young. Eleven years appart even.

… That woman sure knew how to embarasse people. He heard Mai excuse herself, choosing not to respond to Mrs. Sato.

* * *

« Naru ! Here are the temperatures. Everything seems correct for now. »

« ... »

« Say, you said that there wasn't a need for sleeping arrangement. Meaning that we won't stay tonight ? »

« We will adjust differently for this case. We will all be here and work at night and take turn in the day so everyone can go home. »

« I don't picture you going home in day time while your equipment is here with children... »

« I won't for long. You and Hara-san will, we won't need the two of you at the same time during the day»

« Oh... ok. »

When Mai made eyes contact with Lin unententionaly, she became embarassed, cheeks red and turned her head. She never saw Lin as a love interest and what suggested never crossed her mind. But now that she did had to imagine it, Mai was having some problems looking at him. Plus, she knew that, at that time, they were under camera and microphone and that Lin had the headphone on. He must have heard, definitly.

* * *

This night, nothing happened. And it surprised no one in the team. If it was a spirit, it was being shy.

That night, all the toys stayed at their rightful place. There was nothing on camera, nothing was heard and the temperature was normal.

* * *

Mai yawned in the corner of the room. She just came back with some tea after her tour of the camera and was currently sipping at hers while sitting on the couch.

This case was somewhat different. There would be no interrogation as it seemed nobody experienced anything except seeing the state of the place in the morning. Soon, the children would take possession of the place and the SPR team would made themself distant so as to not disturb the kindergarten life in day time. It would be mostly monitoring, researching history and « feeling » the place. Masako would be arriving in the afternoon, what would allow Mai to go to her appartment to take a shower and some rest before coming back in the evening.

The room was quiet as always. Lin was monitoring. His tall self absorded in his task. Mai looked his way nonchalantly. The feeling of safety she felt not so long ago while in his arms came back. It was strange as the young woman would have never imagined that happening. She knew full well even before, that even if he was disliking her, he would protect her from harm. He wasn't the type of man to let someone be hurt, even a japanese person. Even so, this was disturbing her. Why Mrs. Sato had to talk about romance between them ? It was making her think of strange like why he would come to her appartment just for the sake of wishing her a happy birthday ? Or the reason he accepted so easily to stay eating with her that day ? When she was all but thinking that his serious self would not allow such a thing. She was a bit lost.

* * *

In the early afternoon was the right time to go and take care of the camera and temperatures. All the children were sleeping. Mai did just that. Just as she was starting to get bored. It was a good opportunity to distract herself, to actually do some work and to come back with tea and something to eat.

Well, the difficult part was actually to come back with tea AND food. In the kitchen, before the three cups of tea and the three set of sandwich she just made, Mai was just guessing she would have to come back another time and take the two separatly. She was starting with taking tea when she heard a masculine voice.

« Taniyama-san, do you need any help ? »

* * *

 **In base while Mai was cooking sandwich.**

Silence was ruling the place. Naru was reading newspapers dated from approximativly four to six month before hand.

Lin was starting to be tired. Nothing was to be heard, and nothing was moving on camera except for the employees of the place. So his mind was taking liberty all on his own. He sensed it before, Mai's gaze on him. It was disturbing. The man knew it. Mrs Sato's words were running in both of their minds. He absolutly never ever thinked about Mai that way. She was definitly too young for him. But he did understood that hearing the woman had their mind imagining things. Still, there was some things he genuinely wondered. First he didn't know why Mai seemed so happy to see him the evening of her birthday. And even, what encouraged her to invite him after that ? Is she thinking it is safe to invit any man like that ? Well, no, he knew it wasn't the case. She was like that, she did had socia skills and it was her style to invit friends. But him ?

After a while of having this turning in his head, he decided he would be more usefull helping her with the meal. He droped the hearphone.

« Noll, I'll go help Taniyama-san bringing back everything. »

Naru looked at him without a word. He was starting to get used to the little things Lin was starting to do. It was interesting from his point of view. He practicaly wanted to take note of eveything to be able to see the eventual evolution...

… practicaly.

He returned to his notes, putting aside every thought who didn't involved the matter at hand.

* * *

« Lin-san ! I don't want to bother you ! I can do it ! »

« It doesn't bother me and you can't take everything alone... »

Without adding anything, they each took their share and started to go back to base slowly and in silence.

The silence was confortable. Talking was not really needed. The best instant being when they crossed path with Mrs Sato and her very big smile. Lin kept his calm and Mai wanted to disappear.

* * *

Masako entered the place in the middle of the afternoon, which granted Mai until evening to go to her appartment to take a rest.

* * *

Evening came fast and with it, the time for SPR to be full attentive. When Mai came back, Naru explained the results of his research.

« What we know is that whatever is acting here is active at night only. That it never hurted anyone and that no one had ever been seeing anything directly. Also, last night was the first time in four month that nothing happened. There hasn't be any incident the last six month.»

As everyone now was knowing his rôle, Masako gived her feeling before being asked to.

« I don't feel anything malicious but I did feel that a spirit is here. Sadly he seems to be shy and I can't seem to be able to talk to it yet. Also, I think it is important to say that the presence is not so strong »

« Can it be interpreted as eventualy a child presence ? »

« It definitly can. I wouldn't be surprised. »

« Hara-san, you will be making tour every hour. Mai, go to sleep. Lin and I will be focusing on every possible sign of activity »

* * *

Sometimes, Mai really thinked that she had it easy. True enought, Masako was walking around, Naru and Lin were focusing on the material and there she was, being asked to sleep... The young woman didn't doubt being able to fall asleep. She had a cover and the sofa was great. Mai would be out fast. But it was always a strange feeling to be asked to sleep at work.

* * *

 _« Hiro ! »_

 _« Hiro ! »_

 _« Hiiii rooooo ! »_

 _« Are you searching for your friend ? »_

 _Mai reconized the place. It was the corridor just behind the classroom. And she knew that it was Mrs Sato that she heard, with her gentle voice. Just at her side were two children, two boys. They seemed sad._

 _« Hiro is still hiding... we wanted him to come and play ! »_

 _« Aah... we talked about it already didn't we ? Hiro can't come and play with you at times... He must sleep and gain force... »_

 _« But he is always sleeping ! Did he not want to play with us ? »_

 _« Oh no children... Hiro want to play with you with all of his heart... but he don't feel good today... »_

 _Not know from the teacher, a little boy was looking at the scene, sad._

* * *

Lin looked back to the sofa. It was amazing how fast Mai was able to fall asleep. Even him, practicing meditation, always needed longer to fall asleep. Was she dreaming? And if it was the case, was it a usefull one ?

The man saw Naru stare and came back to the matter at hand. The young man was looking at him strangely enougth lately without giving him a reason to.

When facing the screen, an alert caugth his sight.

« Naru, the temperature is droping slowly. »

« Where ? »

Oliver was on alert. It was the first manifestation since they came. He took his radio and kept ready to contact Masako.

« The playing room »

« Hara-san. »

They waited a bit.

« _Yes Naru ?_ »

« Where are you rigth now ? »

« _In the corridor next to the cafetaria_ »

« The temperature is droping in the playing area. Do you feel anything from where you are ? »

They waited again, letting the medium feel the place.

« _It's light. But it's there. I had to concentrate to feel it. There is no hard feeling..._ »

It's then that Mai talked, surprising both men. Her expression was sad. She had some tears rolling down her face.

« It is a small boy... Hiro... »

* * *

In the playing room, Masako felt sad. It was this feeling, extreme sadness. She knew the child was toys were moving by themself, impersonating a little boy playing all by himself. He didn't want to talk. The boy named Hiro was just here, alone, not caring really that the medium was trying to talk to him.

When he disappeared again and Masako came back to base, the medium was crying silently, hidden mostly by her kimono.

* * *

« So, »

Naru started, wanted to regroup informations.

« We can say that what is here is not dangerous, want no harm. Didn't interact with anyone. He just moved toys at night. Hara-san in affirmative about a child filled with sadness, who don't want to talk. Mai, tell us about your dream »

Mai's eyes were lost, trying to recall pecisely what she saw.

« There was... Mrs. Sato in the hallway and... two little boys calling for another one called « Hiro ». They were searching for him everywhere... wanted to play. was telling them that he needed to rest, that he wasn't able to play... that gave the idea that the boy was sick but from what they said, that it happened all the time... »

« I will need to talk with Mrs. Sato about him ».

* * *

In the morning, the camera didn't get much of activity, except the playing toys from the encounter with Masako. In the early hours of the day the medium went back home to take a rest. Slowly the children were filling the place, letting hear cry, laught and fun times.

They got to talk with Mrs. Sato one hour before and she started to cry hearing the name « Hiro ».

« _Hiro was a smart boy, really gentle. He was from a broken family. Parents were divorced, the mother was not very stable, he was living with his father who was working most of the time. The boy had a weak health, always sick, so often, here, he wasn't able to play with the others. One time, he fell sick more than usual and never came back_ ».

A sad story. A sad spirit. One for whom the only regret was that he never really got the chance to play normally with the other children.

« As I were thinking, it is particularly adapted for Hara-san. We will wait for tonight and try to help him cross over »

* * *

This morning, Mai was unable to smile. She was thinking a lot about Hiro. She didn't knew what it was like to be so sick that you couln't play with the other, but she do knew what it was not to be able to be with other. When younger, she had to work while other were having fun with friends. Well, comparison was still impossible thougt because this poor child died in the end.

Naru was reading material. The case was figured out but like usual, he wasn't letting go until the very end.

Bored and not quit pleased with her depressed state, Mai decided to move.

« Hey, Naru ? The spirit not being dangerous, can I go walk a bit ? Children must be in playing area and all, I would like to go walk a bit outside... »

The young man looked at her. She sure had no need to stay right now and looked far from herself. He nodded, letting her go. He knew she wold not disturb the children activity.

* * *

The young woman never got to the garden. She was starting to think that being stopped on track by Mrs. Sato right under microphone was becoming an habit.

« Hello dear... »

« Good Morning Mrs. Sato »

« You look sad... »

« Well... it is indeed a sad story »

« True enought. And I will forever remember young Hiro. But, dear... being sad was not what Hiro wanted. He wanted fun. And even dead, he want to play... so why the long face... ? »

* * *

Lin smiled while thinking that hearing this talks between those two should not be too often. But this probably will do good to Mai.

* * *

« Plus, should I say, you have there such an opportunity to have fun, dear... »

« What do you mean ? »

« Well, a sad woman is always forgiven if she were to need some confort in the arms of someone... and, oh my, you only have right now, males coworkers... »

Mai choked.

« Mrs Sato ! I told you it's not like that with any of them ! »

« Oh dear... It is not like that, yet, just because you never imagined it before... but thoses red cheeks of yours tell me that right now, you at least imagined it with one of them... it open so much opportunity... »

Mrs. Sato went away, singing lightly her last question...

« Sooo dear, the clad in black one or the tall one ? »

* * *

Naru looked at his chinese assistant strangely. Why was he taking his head in his hands ?

* * *

Solving the case afterward went smootly. The spirit of Hiro was overjoyed when Masako took her times to play with him. Mai was often amazed and captivated by the sweetness of theses instants were Masako send over spirit calmly. It wouldn't be surprising if everyone remember for a lifetime the laught they heard escaping Hiro when he crossed over.

This time, the tears were not sad ones.


	9. Office story - Excuses

A little something to made up for the late chapter

 **Office story**

 **Excuse**

« Just don't laught so much ! I didn't told you for that ! »

…

« Definitly not ! You are just like Mrs. Sato ! »

…

« How's that a « normal devlopment between co-worker » ? »

…

« Just don't imagine things ! There is no way for him to grow to like me that way. »

...  
« I have to let go, I'm at the station, bye »

The sun was bright already over her head. From the news in the morning, this was going to be a very hot day. So Mai prepared herself for the day very carefully. Hairs were put up on a hight pony tail, she was wearing a white skirt and yellow top that was covering enought to be presentable at work but not too much. With that she had a practical bag with enought space for a drink.

Talking on the phone to her friends before going to the station was something she was doing daily. Their work hours were definitly not helping them to see each other so they were maintaining the link by calling every morning.

She entered the train with ease and waited for the departure. He was quit full this day and sure enought, the heat was aready too much. When the train got started, she had before her an apparently stressed out salaryman and an older woman sharply dressed.

Five..Ten... Ten more minutes before her stop. People were pressed against each other. Being more inconfortable than that was hard. Well, it was hard to imagine something worst before she felt a hand touching her at a place that definitly were not asking this kind of attention. Anger rised and Mai was well on her way to turn and see who had a death wish when a man beside her shooted angrily, the hand of another one in his.

« You there ! How can you do that ?! We should be reporting you ! »

The man seemed surprised at first to have been caught red handed. And then claimed with force that it wasn't him. As soon as they got to their stop, Mai and the man who helped her got him reported. That done, Mai bowed deeply.

« Thank you for your help »

The man seemed embarased. He bowed in reponse. 

« It was normal you know ! My name is Kumamoto Tatsuya, I'm glad you are fine ! »

« Glad to meet you, I am Taniyama Mai. I'm stronger than that, but I think that punching a man in the train wouldn't have been very good... hehe »

« Ha you would have had all the rights to do just that ! Are you goind this way ? I can accompany you if you want ? »

It surprised her but she agreed without thinking too much. This man, Tatsuya, was somewhat the same age as her, tall, with black long hairs and little shiny eyes with glasses on. He was wearing regular cloths, no uniform. The young woman knew that she was late. It had been so long since the last time. But, surely Naru would not be too much angry once he knew why, right? The walked while talking a bit and once SPR was on sight, Mai got her way.

« Mai, I didn't think I would have to say it again but, you are late »

Naru, always sharp didn't overlook twenty minutes. And the way he was looking at her from the sofa where he was reading a tick book, he was waiting for an explanation. Lin's office's door was open.

« Well, maybe you would have been late too if some pervert touched you on a packed train ! »

Silence followed her words. Naru looked at her and Lin who must have heard got out of his office.

« Are you alright Taniyama-san ? »

« I'm angry. And frustrated because I wanted to hit him hard... But yeah I'm fine, there is this guy who helped me and then proposed to accompany me on the way to work. »

« Glad to know you are fine. Seems like even idiots do catch the eyes... »

« Even here you find the time to insult me huh ? »

Mai was practicaly riled up. The only thing preventing that was that when Lin got out of his office he seemed worried and now looked like relieved.

« As we can see you are perfectly fine, do make some tea »

And without a word but still angry, mai started her day.

Lin's point of view.

Mai was late. It didn't happen for quit some time and, while at those times nobody were really worried, now, seeing her come in late had them wondering. Proof if needed to have one, Naru was waiting on the open area and himself had his door opened. So learning the reason, that this time something really did happened to her, had him feel strange. So strange that when Mai went to make the tea, Naru looked at him curiously.

« If you're THAT worried, you can get her on the morning. It will allow us not to worrie and she would be sure to be on time... »

« Where do you get that from ? »

« From your face »

« Naru I aready told you, she is too young... »

« That, it is your excuse for not acting on it »

« There is no excuse Naru »

Naru looked his way.

« She is an adult Lin. An adult biologically ready to produce children for quit some time already. The society often mary women early too. More and more we can see couple with this same age gap. I tell you Lin, what you tell me is only excuse. »

Lin had no room to answer as Mai came back with tea. And would he have answered something ? He didn't know.


	10. Savage memories's case -First step alone

**Autor 's note :**

And here is the beginning of another case, who, like the Cabin's case, will be done in 3 or 4 parts. I hope to create a good « serious case » and to not work with well know developments. I try to add things that I don't have the habit to read or didn't see in the manga.

I hope you will enjoy.

Don't hesitate to review, it give motivation.

Thanks to those who review and those who add this story to their favorites. And just thanks to read me until there.

 **Rosaji :** aaah you know, there is no one blinder that the one who don't want to see :) Even the strongest peoples can fall in that.:D

 **Joys :** Thanks you for correcting me ! :D It is well appreciated. Haha I do think that it will take more than that to actually go to the relationship, they are quit stubborn. And it is pretty clear in my head how it will go :P

 **Savage memories's case.**

 **Part 1**

 **First step alone**

The birds were singing. No sound of cars. No neightboor walking in the appartment above. The day had already started as light was showing even behind her closed eyelids.

Mai really wanted to hid under the cover. Really. But she forced herself to sit down in bed, rubbing her eyes filed with sleepiness. In complete silence, the young woman looked over the room she was in. It was pretty much empty. A bed in a six tatamis room. A window from were she was seeing some farm houses. There was not much to say.

« Tell me why I am here again... »

*** **Flash back** ***

« Mai. »

Said young woman lifted her head. She was so concentrated on her work that she didn't see Naru coming. The office was silent, no one had come to visit in days, not even other SPR members. And so, just before her eyes was standing her boss with some documents in hand that he deposited on Mai desk.

« I have a work for you to do. »

Mai lifted her eyesbrows. She still had some difficulty to register the fact that, more and more, Naru was giving her investigator's tasks. She was proud of that. It was the proof that the genius Doctor Davis acknowledged her work.

« Yes ? »

« I received an interesting call this morning. The responsable can't come here. I don't know yet if SPR should go. »

« Yes... ? »

« Call Monk. See if he can accompany you on site. See the place, feel it, take informations and report to me. If it is interesting enought we will go, if not, I'll have you coming back. »

« Really ! »

She was enthousiastic. It was the first time that Naru was sending her directly check and implicitly rely on her finding to take or not a case.

« Mai, be serious. It is not so far. See with monk if you can go tomorrow morning for two day, one night. Sleeping arrangments are already seen with Mister Takamasa »

Not to say that Mai was overjoyed with the task. She took the files, grabed the phone and dialed Monk's number without any delay while Naru was taking his time going back to his office.

*** **End of the flashback** ***

 _Finally_ , thinked Mai, _we wern't able to come yesterday's morning like expected. Monk not being available before mid-day, we arrived just before night and Mister Takamasa said he would show us the place today insteed, as well as doing all the interogation stuff_.

The woman got up and ready for the day, reading one more time the files Naru gave her.

So, they were at Hachiôji at the foot of Mount Takao. The house of their potential client was near farm houses but he wasn't a farmer. The file said he was responsible of a private animals shelter. Shelter who was not beside the house. With that in mind, Mai got down on the first floor, meeting Monk there.

« You are strangely early today, Mai ! »

« I can't really afford to be late, right ? »

« Sure ! Naru is forgiving you a lot but I suppose that for giving bad image to the client, he would eat you alive ! »

Monk was grining. The little miss had evolved so much since the sixteen years old brat always late and lenient, but brave.

* * *

In the kitchen, Mister Takamasa was waiting for them with breakfast. It was seven in the morning. It was a man of a few words, of medium size and strongly built. His hair were cutted short, the line of his face were strong, sharp but his eyes were sweet and kind. The man was not married, no children either but by no mean was he alone. In the house were living two large dogs. Mai didn't knew of things about bread and all, only the basics. For her, it was just two big and sweet animals not really gifted by life. The older one lacked a leg, the younger one an eye. She saw at least a cat outdoor the day before too.

They took place at the table and Mai took out her necessary to take notes. The day before, the man espacialy told her that there was not much time in the morning and that, of any question, he would answer it while eating breakfast. So here they were, taking an early start.

« Are you ok with me asking you some questions to learn a bit more about the global situation of you and the shelter and then, about the problem itself ? »

He simply nodded his head.

« From the informations that were given to us, you are the responsable of the shelter. Are you the owner too ? »

Mister Takamasa answered without lifting his head from his plate but with as much acuracy that possible.

« I'm not the owner. It's a pivate shelter who can run thanks to the found of the Yamato family. I'm just the one employed to have it run correctly. »

« What can you tell us about the Yamato family ? »

He took some moment, then started.

« They're from here. But now it's only Madame and her son. Husband died long ago. It's her who run the family buisness. She loves animals. She don't like to see so many of them killed just because suddenly someone didn't want them anymore. It's said that a stray dog saved her life some years ago. »

Monk wanted to clarify something.

« So, If I understoof correctly, no euthanasia on this one ? »

« Right »

Mai took back.

« Are you alone to take car of it or are there other employees ? »

« Only me. A trainee sometimes »

« Any incident to relate before the actual problem to start to occure ? Be it before or after the shelter to be oppened ?»

She saw the man search in his memory.

« It was a naked land before with no history. What do you mean by incident ? »

« Mh, let's see... murder, suicide, disparition... on the land before or aroundthe shelter...»

« No such things and I know, I worked there since day one and lived in the village since birth.»

« Nothing strange beforehand ? Strange behavior from the animals... or people ?»

Again he took some times.

« There is always strange behavior with animals miss. They are ones that society forgot about for the most lucky of them. There is one there, a little female shiba, who're crying everyday at midnight. Another one who can't help to cuddle his roommate... »

« ... »

« Surely the strangest one was this black dog. The only dog in this shelter's history that we do had to put an end to. Way too dangerous. »

« Can you tell more about him ? »

« Nothing more accurate that he was a killer. Dressed to kill more exactly. It was a yakuza's dog. The master got arrested, he was a true psycho, and so his dogs followed suit. Wouldnt accept other dogs, not even females or puppy. Didn't know what was gentleness. I don't know more. We wern't able to correct that. But he never was given the possibility to kill anyone here »

« Ok... Then,when did the occurence started ? »

« One year ago. »

«What felt strange at that times ? »

« The whole feeling in the shelter. The animals were nervous. Paco and Pico, the two at your feets, didn't want to put a feet in there anymore. Later, two cases of dogs running away. They were smart dogs but here since some times and never did that... Then around six month ago, I've found Glove dead. »

« Glove ? »

« A big Tosa dog, black, strong, pretty young. Were a fighting dog and a winner at that. Difficult to handle. »

« And the cause of the death was... ? »

« Completly beaten up, with blood everywhere. The room was closed, everything was as I lefted it, except Glove was dead.»

« Did it happened again after that ? »

« Yes, four times. Glove, Runner, Ritsu, Waka and Demon »

« Same type of dogs as Glove ? »

« Waka was a female. But a strong one. Pretty messed up by life. All were big dogs, respected by all the other dogs. I've put a camera for Waka and Demon. Placed it facing the door, on battery, one were you must collect the SD card afterward. Never saw anything on screen. We just see the dog stressing out, then no more image on screen ».

« Was there anything else since Demon ? »

« A trainee had been injured badly. And the Yamato son »

At eight, it was hight time to go for the said shelter.

* * *

The shelter was not far. When they parked just near, the dogs were barking, ready to start the day. The place was divided in three area. A part for paperworks and veterinary control, another reserved for dogs and the last, more little, for cats. But in the paperworks area were leisurely waiting an old grey cat and an old white dog.

« The seniors, as long as they don't put a fight for everything, I put them there. It's warmer and they can finish their life a better way. »

Honestly, Mai was feeling strange. Like if there was something lurking around. Not an immediate danger but, not something safe either.

« Feel free to visit. I have to work »

And so they did. The cats section was calm and in order. And, as no incident had been seen there, they didn't stay.

They were walking toward the dogs section when Monk started to talk again.

« So, Mai, are you a dog person or a cat person ? »

« Basic question,huh, Monk... Dog ! I like them ! But can't have would take care of it while I'm on case ? I would bet you are the same ! »

« Sure ! I'm more fitted to go with dogs ! But same problem... »

« I'm sure Ayako is a cat person ! No way she would accept a dog at home ! »

« Even a cat would have to be really patient with this old hag... »

« In the cat team there should be Masako too... »

« … and Naru... »

« John would be more dog huh ?... »

« Yasu's on the dog team too ! »

« No... Yasu would have some kind of strange pet, you know.. like a weasel...Why is it that I just imagine Lin with some sort of pet dragon ? »

Monk started to laught.

« Mai, your image of Lin is strange ! Why is that that everytime you cast him differently than other?Even Naru you gived him a normal pet... »

« I begto differ, I've given Yasu a weasel. Buuut... does Lin's shiki can be considered as pet ? »

« A weasel is still more « normal » than a dragon. Not really ? »

« Then a dragon it will be ! One strong, calm and who give you the impression it can't die ! And how is that dragon is so abnormal when we are ourself ghost hunter ?»

« You want Lin to be immortal ? And I still believe more easily in ghost than dragon... »

« Doesn't he gave the feeling that nothing can get to him ? »

« I wonder about that... »

Monk eyed Mai quietly while entering the dogs territory.

* * *

And there, they were, all the box with the animals in it. One was empty, another had a little white dog with big black eyes. Mister Takamasa was currently doing a tour of the outdoor park to let them run so he would be able to clean up the box.

Mai felt uneasy. Air was heavy. Even Monk was feeling tense.

« I will have to go call Naru, to make a report. You comes ? »

« Yeah... If I let you alone, I better prepare to die. Naru and Lin would make sure I don't even come back as a ghost »

« Huh ? Naru I understand, he is always like that when it comes to security, let it be me or anyone else, but why Lin ? »

« Mai... I just have the strange impression that you and Lin's relashionship are way better than before... »

« Well, yes, but not to the point were he would lost control of himself and kill you just for that... »

« I don't want to try. »


	11. Savage memories's case - Fear

**Autor 's note :**

Once again, I had some difficulties with my chapter but a lot of idea came at the end of it !

Little things here and there between Mai and Lin. I told you, it would be slow !

 **CaitHawke4Ever :** You're not far from it ! But I won't tell more ! And sure enought, Monk alway had been observant ! If someone other than Naru should find out... it must be him ! Next chapter will be fun to write !:D

 **Joys :** Yeah I enjoyed writing on them both ! I mean, Monk is gentle, observant, carring... It's easy to see them take their time talking like that ! As for who it will target... you'll have part of your answer in this chapter :D please,enjoy ! at the end of the case, Lin's will be dead tired with worry !

 **Savage memories's case.**

 **Part 2**

 **Fear**

 **Lin's POV**

 _Inside my head, I really hope that there is a case, that Taniyama is right. Seeing how happy she was to be trusted with this job, It would be sad to discover that there is nothing. We will see. Naru and I are planned to be there in a short while. Her story about this big black dog seems interesting, just because animals staying being after death are few. Often, it's not even what they want, something often keep them from passing on, be it another spirit or a curse._

 _Before hand, Naru got Yasuhara to investigate. He wanted to know more about a few things : The owner of the dog and the two young men who were injured. Hopefully, no one in their team would be falling in the « target » category._

 _For now, there would be only them, Naru, himself, Takigawa, Taniyama and Yasuhara for the research._

* * *

 **Normal POV**

When the van drived by Lin parked before the shelter, Mai and Monk were calmly waiting for them. The Chinese man saw right from the start that the woman was a bit stressed out. What more logical, it was her first outside job, her first time trusted with something. In her head, Lin was imagining some questions turning in circle : « what if I'm wrong ? » « What if I made them come for nothing ? ». It was clear as day and Naru did nothing to help, staying calm and cold. They got out of the van and the young boss went staight to buisness.

« Mai, Monk, start putting the base up. »

« Yes ! »

Was Mai's only reply. Something was telling Lin that she would be particularly obedient for now.

* * *

« Mister Takamasa, my assistant told me that, beside two people being targeted, only strong dogs had been killed. Is there actually one of those strong personality inside the shelter? »

« None. But I received a call earlier. A male dog had been found on the street nearby and should be arriving soon. »

« Do you think he could be targeted ? »

« Very possible. »

« You didn't see the dog, but your answer didn't let much space to doubt. »

« Sure. The dog is an adult purebreed Akita Inu. You want a proud dog ? Take an Akita. What saddened me is that I don't want to put this dog in danger if I can»

« I understand »

* * *

Sure enought, the dog came fast. A blue car arrived at the shelter thirty minutes later. Strange sight that this big dog in this tiny car. It was giving the idea that the dog was taking half the vehicule. It was a woman who got him down. Middle aged, looking tired with short hairs and loose clothes. Beside, the brindle akita dog seemed strong and fierce. But was letting the woman lead the way.

« Hello... Thanks for taking him. He has been running around our street for some times, youngster feeded him so he stayed around. »

Mister Takamasa took the leash, who was in fact some rope. Instantly the dog got tensed.

« He don't seem to do good with men... »

« … Right. It's the reason why it is me who came. He don't bite. He don't even try. But he refuse to move if directed by a man. »

And right to his description. Even with the sweetest words and care from the director, the dog didn't lift a paw. That, until Mai came into view. Her eyes started to shine when seing the dog.

« What a gorgeous one ! »

« A fierce one »

« Can I say hello to him ? »

« Be carefull, but he seem ok with women »

The woman came, got down at eyes level and then extended her hands toward him. Never once did he disagree with the idea and soon, her petite hand was lost in his fur. In a matter of minute, he was sitted right by her side.

« Just dont tell me that this dog has to be a bait to the spirit. »

Naru looked at her. He didn't want either. He wasn't overly affective toward animals, but it didn't mean he wanted any harm to befall them either.

« It is a risk if he enter the shelter. »

« Does he absolutly have to enter ? »

« He don't have any other place to go... »

«But in one of the box it will be difficult to protect him ! »

« Say Naru ! »

Bou-san, who until then just listened started to speak.

« If the dog is behaving correctly, can't he just stay with Mai ? As there is always one of us with her, if the thing here follow the dog, he will appear to us. Better than to have a box full of blood from nowhere and no clue. »

Naru stoped to think a bit and then looked at Mister Takamasa.

« I see no objection. I don't want to see him dead either. The only thing is he have to behave. »

Mai petted the dog on the head.

« Hey doggy, how should I call you ? »

He looked at her with intelligent eyes. Sitting like that by her side, he looked like some kind of protector.

« How about Shiki ? »

Lin lifted an eyesbrow at that.

« What Lin ? Isn't he looking strong and smart and protective ? He made me think about your Shiki »

Lin smiled. Just a little. But enougth so that Mai saw it, and blushed.

* * *

The base room wasn't big. All the team wouldn't fit in there. Thankfully, everyone wasn't here. But four people and one big dog was the limit. Along the wall was the monitors with two chairs on which Naru and Lin were sitting. Monk has put himself on a box and Mai on a chair by the door with Shiki down on her feet.

Everything was clear on the monitors. Mai and Monk already made two tours of the shelter and everyone had tea. Yasuhara had yet to call with the informations. So typically, it was time for chitchat.

« So Mai, happy ?! You who always wanted a dog ! »

« Seriously ! He is so great ! I totally love the big, strong and silent type ! »

Monk looked at her silently for some time.

« Hey Mai ! I wouldn't know you were talking about a dog I would think you were talking about your preference in men ! »

« Wh... ! Bou-san ! »

« What! Maybe it's that ! You're quit a lively woman, petite, always in trouble and talkative. We did say that opposites attracts ! »

« … ! »

« And your past reccord on crush show indeed strong and silent people »

« Please Bou-san ! »

« What ?! Remember this guys last years... And when we first knew you, you had a cruch on... »

Mai was beat red. Finally, she couldn't take anymore of this and decided to take it upon herself to shut him up. When Lin looked behing him, Mai had her two hands on Monk's mouth. She just in typical Mai fashion throw herself to him so that the only thing preventing her fron crashing into him was both of his hand on her waist.

It was strange how their talk was sinking to him. Between strangers or friends wanting them together and Monk, often right on mark, calling out Mai on her preference for men who, even him knew, was his description, it was trowing him off balance. And he didn't likes Takigawa's hands on her.

Ridiculous. It was not possible. He was in need of some meditation to clear his mind.

When he was thinking about telling something to stop them, that in itself and he knew it, wouldn't be like himself either, Naru sent him a side glance full of meaning and then, calmly put an end to the display.

« Mai, tea. I'll come, I need a walk »

« Ok ! »

* * *

They were walking in silence. It was always like that when walking with Naru. Mai was between Naru and Shiki, who was near enought that she was able to put her hand in his fur and distractly pet him. After some time tought, Mai gave up.

« So, Naru, and you ? Are you more on cats or dogs ? With Monk we were ready to bet on cats ! »

« … I have a hard time knowing why this can be interesting to know »

« Well, it's all about knowing each other better ! Something like that ! »

« ... »

« So ? »

« I actually trust in both. Animals are better than human in a lot of way. They won't refuse to believe, they trust their instincts and are often, be it cats or dogs, great indicators while on case. A bit like you. »

« I didn't imagine this response ! So, that mean you trust me ? »

« We've arrived to the kitchen, Mai, Tea. »

Mai pouted, a bit, but soon let it go. It wasn't often that Naru was honest and was answering one of her silly questions. By the way, it loosed the silly side of it while answered by a guy like him.

* * *

The kitchen wasn't big. Enought for two people to be in it, no more. Shiki had to stay outside and wasn't too happy with it. Since coming, he didn't let Mai alone for one minute, except for toilet and such, and then he was waiting, glued to the door.

There was a camera in the kitchen, like everywhere else, even if there had been no activity seen on this room. Naru was currently reviewing factswhile Mai silently made tea. But something was bothering her. It was hard to describe. Maybe it was a feeling related to hearing Shiki to scratch the door with his paws... But still... It was not quit wouldn't feel like that. It was a sinking feeling, more and more present, growing as much as the irritation of the dog on the door of the kitchen.

« Naru... something isn't... »

*BARK BARK BARK*

« … right... »

Mai turned toward the door and her boss frowned deeply,taking his talky. He started to feel cold air.

« Lin »

 **strong BARKING**

Naru was having a hard time hearing the answer.

« Yes Naru »

« The room's colder. Mai and the dog felt something... send Takigawa fast.»

« Alright, get out there Naru ! »

Choosing to act more than pursue talking, Naru directed Mai toward the door.

BAM BAM BAM

Goosebumps ran down Mai's spin.

The room was shaking, everything was hitting the wall. The camera felt on the ground.

Shiki was loosing his mind on the other side of the door.

Knives flyed by them, cutting sligthly Naru on the way, on the shoulder. At this time he had his arms around Mai head, having her bent.

BAM BAM BAM

« … Ru ! ...AI ! »

It was Monk hitting the door and calling for them.

So, the door was blocked. He felt Mai trying to act herself to send the spirit away.

It didn't let her finish.

They heard a growl. It wasn't Shiki. A hand grabed Naru's shoulder from behind. Well, that felt like a hand with a death grip, ready to grind his shoulder. He heard Mai gasp. Just before them, a dark mass, growling. It was big, black and had, sure enought, a whole lot of hostility. He tried to put Mai behind him but a second hand grabed him and it went fast. He felt himself go back, felt what seemed like the wall and his mind went black.

He didn't knew what happened after that. His last thought was for Mai, alone face to face with the dark mass in the closedroom. He saw in his mind the pictures of the box covered in the dogs blood.

Mai was right, there is something here...


	12. Savage memories's case - Jokers

**Autor 's note :**

And so, here we are, what is occupying the shelter came out ! I do hope to do a good job on this third chapter concerning this case.

 **Savage memories's case.**

 **Part 3**

 **Jokers**

Her eyes flutered open with much difficulties. No, were they really open ? She tried closing them, it was dark. She opened them, it was pitch black. The seed of stress woke up in her stomach. Mai sitted down, feeling her body heavy. Under her hand were dust ? No, not dust really... And it was wet, clingy, felt like earth.

« What... »

The woman extanded her arm to the right and touched what felt like rock. Her left arm felt nothing on the other side. When she tried to listen carefully, she heared nothing.

« Where am I exactly... ? »

 **One hour before Mai woke up in the dark.**

After hurting themself on the kitchen door for what felt like an eternity, Lin and Monk succeeded opening it.

« NARU ! MAI ! »

Shiki ran in the room too, sniffing everywhere. His nose never quiting the floor.

The thing was that the kitchen was empfy. It was a war zone with every possible kitchen material on the floor. The camera was off too.

Lin was stiff while Monk was searching the place. The Chinese man knew, they werent here anymore. There was no boddys, no blood... nothing. They disappeared in a closed room.

It took him a while to control his emotions. Panicking would do nothing. He should breath, he should think, he sould stay calm so as to not loose any time. But it was hard.

The spirit reacted pretty fast and pretty big. They were'nt there since long. They what, just had time to put the camera on. Practically, it didn't let them any time to even start to understand the case.

Suddenly he frozed, frozed when he remembered how people were disapearing too on the Urado case. How it didn't gave them much time to react. And they were two only to boot.

 **Around the time Mai woke up.**

Naru had woken up some time ago. His shoulder was stinging a bit so he supposed that he was slightly injured, added to a bump on his head. Other than that he observed that he was probably in a sorte of cave. The floor was a mix of earth and rock, walls were rocks. The air was humid and the ground partly wet. When he woke up, there was no sound and slowly he had done a full tour, along the wall, of the place. Clearly, it was closed and Nadu didn't felt any opening, no did he felt any air flow to indicate that air was circulating. After that he decided to sit and think.

Until he heard her... « _What..._ », « _Where am I exactly... ?_ »

Honestly, he thinked he was alone in this supposed cave. At first when he woke up, Naru right away called for Mai. But with no answer, he came to the realisation that he probably was alone. Then he feared what must have happened to her in the kitchen and then, adbonished himself, deciding that fear wouldn't help him in any way and that he had no prouf of anything.

If they were in a cave, he knew which one. On the way to the shelter, he studied a map of the place. The shelter had no basement. So should they be still there, they would be in a room there. A cave, he saw it on the map, there was on near the place, on the shelter's ground even. He didn't know more, but surely they were there. Now, it was a good thing to know it, but the information would be more usefull to Lin and Monk actually.

In a swift movment he took his phone in his pocket and looked at it. It was really not a surprise to find it without any signal. Naru took the opportunity to use his phone to actually look at what was his prison. No surprise here either. A cave, closed. Then he heard Mai again and decided on the more important thing to do right now.

 **At the shelter at the same time**.

Monk was loud. The situation was way too similar to Urado. If possible, it was the exact sort of case he didn't want to cross path with ever again. They did a tour of the kitchen, let Lin's Shiki feel the place. Checked what was behind every wall, looked at all the rooms, box and dependances. And nothing came out. Right now Lin was looking at what the camera, even if she was on the ground all the while, had reccorded. And it took time.

Shiki was hardly calm. He was walking around the room, calling lightly for the human he became friends with. By the way, the shelter was dead silent. They heard no barking, nothing. Mister Takamasa did told them a while ago that the shelter was all the time eerily silent after the stranges things had occured. And it wasn't exactly good to hear.

Lin was tense. He had to divid his thoughts to be able to work. One side was working fast on the video but the other side was menacing often to come back. This side was nearly panicking. It feared for their safety, was paralised by the uncertainty. Were they dead or alive ? Were they injured ? He was hoping Naru wouldn't make use of his powers, too.

As he feared, the camera recorded only the beginning. When things got out of hand,il felt to the ground and recorded the floor near Mai's feet. Hearing was hard as there was a lot of noise in the room at that time. At the end of the footage, he saw Mai fall down. Her face was visible on camera. She was calling, or seemed to when suddenly she looked behind her, near her foot and Lin saw her disappear from the screen like she had got pulled by her legs. But where ?

 **At the same time, in the cave**

« Does someone hear me ?! »

Mai was calling. After doing a tour of the « room » at the light of her phone, she had to accept the fact that there was no exit. And trully ? Even with some experience from previous cases, she felt panic arise.

« Seriously ! »

She was loosing her nerves when she heard it. That voice she knew well.

« Mai, calm down »

« Naru ?! »

« ... »

« So, you're here too. »

« Seems obvious »

« Jerk »

« Mai, stay calm »

« And why should I ? When we are locked... If I call maybe someone will hear me »

« While I agree it is a possibility, you have to remember that perhaps no one will hear, that there doesn't seem to be a lot a air flow and that the more you talk and move, the more you consume oxygen... »

« … Naru, are you telling me that we have limited oxygen and so, even more limited time for the team to find us ? »

« Yes, I do »

« Are we doing some kind of urado remake ? »

« It is hard to say as we did not had enought time to study this case... but for the big picture, maybe. That thing obviously had us pass walls. And we do have a time limit »

« ... »

« ... »

« Naru, what can we do ? »

« For now, we can try to use our head... »

« Because we know it, it is my specialty... »

« Maybe not yours... Try not to move and not to talk while I think »

« Ok... »

And it lasted so long from Mai's point of view. From what her phone told her, Naru stayed silent for one whole hour already. She had enought time to die from boredom three times before dying from lack of air.

To distract herself, she started to « use her head » like her boss was saying. But her head refused to think about useful thing like how to get out of this cave. And honestly, is finding a way out was taking Naru more than one hour, was it really usefull that she try her luck at it ? So she was thinking about Monk who certainly was loosing his mind on that. And then about Shiki who she got so much attached to already and who suddenly was alone with only men, which he don't like so much... And Lin ? He was certainly SO worried about Naru !

Her mind stayed on the Chinese man, imagining how restless he must be not to know where was Naru. When her boss answered her, she knew she had talked out loud.

« About you too »

« … sorry ? »

« Lin. He is definitly worried about you, too »

« Maybe »

« You doubt it ? »

« Well...I know he must be, at least a little. After all, even when he was trully hating me, he did his best to save me if needed... Like when he tried hard to catch me before I fell in the wheel. »

« So you think he would try to save you like if you were some kind of passerby in need ? »

« Something like that ? You will always be his top priority, Naru »

« … Things are moving in time, Mai. He will surely care for me like that for a long time, but that doen't mean that he can't have other people he care to protect »

« ... »

« Are you jealous, Mai ? Do you actually _want_ to be a priority for him also ? »

« … Don't joke with me. And I recall you told me not to talk. »

« Nice jumping on a safer subject Mai... In fact, you would be far more usefull if you were sleeping, I think »

« … »

« Well ? »

« I can't promise... »

« Sleep, Mai, it's a strong point of yours »

Mai was mumbling something about her boss being a jerk who took one hour to finaly tell her to sleep when her mind sliped directly into some kind of dream. Because it was one, wasnt-it ?

She was walking in the quiet shelter. She saw no one but the camera they put themself. The woman was going to base. She saw Monk runnind out of it, he seemed terrified. The base room had no window and there was no light on. It was really strange, what she saw then. Shiki was sitting by the door. She even heard him move when she passed by. In there, Linwas sitting in the middle of a circle, eyes closed. What was he doing ? It was not so often that she was seeing the onmyouji Lin. Often he didn't have to do a lot of things. Distractly, Mai thinked that she liked to see that.

 **Base room, at the same moment.**

Lin had sent Monk patroling the outdoor area. Very logically, if they weren't inside, they were outside. While the man was doing that, Lin decided that he would try concentrating more, to put himself in some kind of meditation state so he would work with his shiki to find Naru and Mai.

He was doing that for a few minutes when he distractly heard the dog. Strange. When he started to meditate, the dog went still. Knowing that animals were well tuned with the psychic environment, he openedhis eyes. What he saw chocked him. So much that when he talked, it was more like a murmur, trying not to break the moment.

« Taniyama... »

There seemed to be a surprised look on her face.

« Can you see me ? »

« Yes... »

« Wasn't it a vision like usual ? »

« Can you talk topeople in your vision ? »

« No... only to Gene when he is here. »

« Then this is astral projection, not a vision »

« … it feel more and more like an Urado remake... »

« How are you and Naru doing ? And where are you ? »

« We are fine, for now. Well, not like I saw it with my eyes for Naru but he seems fine. We are in a cave. »

« What are you saying with « he seems fine » ? »

« Yes, we're not together... separated by a wall. By the way, Lin, Naru said that there is little to nothing air flow... That time is limited. »

« In a cave you said. I think I know, now. »

« Good. See you soon Lin ! »

Mai's image faded soon. And after taking some second to take in the information, Lin got up to take the map of the place.

 **In the cave, Naru's side.**

Mai had been silent for some times. At least, even without a dream, like that she was taking less oxygen. Was he hiding the fact that he had absolutly no idea what to do, even after telling her that using their heads was the solution ? In fact, there was a solution, but Mai's posibility being so instable, it was hard to tell her to actually do something specific. And astral projection more than the rest. She had done it one time only, and never since then. The better way was to just tell her to sleep.

From what his phone was telling him, three hours had passed since he woke up. They should be good with oxygen for some time, maybe at least ten more hours ? He didn't knew really, it was wild guess. In an exasperated gesture, Naru passed his hand on his face. Being in danger alone was one thing but if worst were to come that way, Mai was in it too. He never had romantic feelings for her but she wasn't any less important. So much like his brother, so much an exemple of what he, at some point in time, estimated to lack himself. She wasn't afraid, answered him, fighted with him without letting his personnality or intelligence getting in the way. Giving him a nickname from the start, he never said anything, but it pleased him. Except his family or Lin, no one even tried to call him anything familiar, who felt like having friends... For him, she was able to feel sad, happy, worried, angry... And he knew that Mai wasn't put off by his personality. Before, he was actually in the position to help her, to do something. Right now, he had to wait and he didn't like it one bit. He trusted Lin good enought, but the man didn't knew were to search.

 **Mai's side**

When Mai opened her eyes, she didn't know at first if what she lived was a dream. But why Lin would be in her dream ? Even if some people would definitly have some kind of good answer to that, Mai herself was sceptic to say the least.

« Naru ? »

« Yes, Mai »

« … I think, maybe, that Lin is coming... »

 **Lin's & Monk's side.**

It didn't took them long to find out the cave. They did had the « plan » of the propertie and the cave was pretty close to the shelter. Carefully they entered the place, flashlight in hands and soon came face to a wall.

« NARU ?! »

Lin listened, full of hope for a reply.

« Lin ! »

Hearing that voice, the Chinese man felt relieved.

« Are you alright, you two ? »

« I'm fine. Mai isn't with me but she seemed fine a while ago »

« I'm here ! I'm fine ! »

« Hear Lin, Mai and me a separated by a wall. How is it from your side ? »

« Hm, it looks like pilled up rocks. Like it felt at some point in time. We will need to move them carefully or call for specialists to do that »

« We better call for help. We don't know if it wouldn't fall on us if we move the wrong rock »

And they did just that. Help got there more than thirteen minutes later and they succeeded to have Naru and Mai out four hour after that. The spirit or whatever it was didn't came back and SPR boss was grumpy when he saw the outside world again. The help never really understood how the couple got stuck in the cave as they noted that the fall of the rocks wasn't fresh but surely happened some years back in time. Surely, in town, this would lately become a mysterious story.

 **Back in base. Night time of day 1**

« Naru-bou, how about you go to rest for the night ? Mai also. I suppose Lin and myself can watch base while you and Mai go get some actual sleep. »

The idea was rejected without uttering a word. Just from the look Naru sent him back, Monk understood that his boss took badly the little joke that felt on them.

« But, didn't it surprised you that actually none of us got injured ? I mean, the dogs were killed and theyoung men injured... and us, nothing but a scare ? »

Mai was sceptique. She didn't understood and actually, nobody truly had. Without proof, it had been classed in the « take care were you've put your nose » category. Andit had be decided that for now, they were staying. Charms made by Lin had been put to protect base and Monk was making round with Mai every hour. No one was to be alone.

And since Mai's return, Shiki had been glued to her leg.

At some point in the night, Monk made his tour with Naru. A tour was taking around one hour or more as it was including outdoor checking. Lin was silently checking collected data while Mai was looking at the camera.

« Lin-san... »

« ...Yes... »

« I'm bored... »

The tall man actually smiled at that. She grew up alright but some things were remaining the same. What was up to him was to answer or not. Humor her or not. But seeing as the data were boring and non-interesting... He decided to take a break.

« And what would entertaining you, might I ask ? »

He saw her face illuminating suddenly. Surely, the simple thougt of him actually responding to her, seeming ready to alleviate her boredom was a surprise to her .

« How about a game ?! »

« Which would it be ? »

A game. Alrigth. When was exactly the last time Lin actually played a game... ?

« There's one I played with my friends before, back in school. No need for tools ! Honesty is the key ! »

« … I'll let you develop that »

« Ok ! The rules are simple ! One after another, we ask questions. Whatever question, serious or stupid ! The game come from the principe that we have the obligation to answer the truth. We each pocess two jokers in case the other step on a landmine. But we loose the game if the two are used. »

« … I suppose I am ok with that... should I let you begin ? »

He saw her think carefully but not too long.

« I'll start soft ! I don't even imagine you play games at all ! When was the last time you played one ? »

« Hm... Some years back, Naru and Gene were about thirteen I think... It was a game who helped teach them control. »

« Oh I see ! Still mixed to work ! Your turn ! »

« … What do you like to do, outside of SPR I mean ? »

She grinned.

« I could say that I'm lazy at home. Naru would trust that ! Hehe but no. Once a month I see my school friend Keiko and Michiru. I go shopping sometimes but old habits die hard, I don't like to waste money. On day off sometimes I help my granny neigtboor to take care of her three grandchildrens ! She is old but theres nobody else to keep them when their mom, her daughter, is at work ! They are a handfull you know ! »

Mai was happy to actually share something with Lin, and himself didn't seemed bored to her.

« My turn ! All SPR workers are thinking that you are glued to work, to your computer. Tell me one things that you do at home that is not actual work ! »

« Meditation. It's important to keep ourself in good contidion »

« Haha trust it or not, I had imagined something like that ! Would you had told me that you were watching TV and reading some detective novel, I would have been shocked. »

Lin smiled. It wasn't bad to chat, once in a while. But this game was still a bit soft... Surely there was a way de spice it a little bit...

« … Taniyama-san, are you still in love with Gene ? »

« … Wha... ! »

Just to see her face, even without the answer was priceless.

« You got what that game was for pretty fast... After all the goal is indeed ambarassing questions... It took me time. But I got over him. »

« Do you miss your family ? »

« No... Were did you learn to make tea ? »

« Hm... I was pretty poor Lin-san, as you must remember. I wasn't able to buy good tea. I just had to learn to make this bad tea as better as it was possible... So I borrowed books »

« ... »

After that, Lin saw Mai grin... and knew that the next question would be hard. Either that or too blunt for their actual relashionship.

« Lin-san... when was the last time you had sex ? »

« … You're blunt huh... »

« I target your joker. It's all about one of us using two... »

« … It was some time after Gene funeral, before coming back to Japan »

« I'm impressed. You answered ! »

Mai was talking like that and was direct but she still was beat red.

« Taniyama-san... you never got really precise about what happened that time... in the train »

« Oh... well, it happened fast and I don't really want to remember either... but well, there was that man who started touching me... from behind... in a really not appropriate way... »

Mai was looking elsewhere. Bad memory.

And they had to stop there as they heard the duo come back. Lin just had the time to hear Mai one last time.

« The game still run Lin-san. I will make you use your Jokers... »


End file.
